


This Dark Heart of Mine

by Zandrammas



Series: Queen of Valinor [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Actual lemon, Aeri isn't sure what to make of the situation, Again, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gotta keep that tension building, Hard writing lemon with a co-writer, Iluvatar is screwing with everyone, Melkor is released, Morgoth is Melkor now, Pining, Possible Lemon, Rated m for a reason, Roleplay, Roleplay Logs, Sexual Tension, Will they ever bang?, probably not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrammas/pseuds/Zandrammas
Summary: Aerilaya is the youngest Valar and has taken up the role of being Queen of Valinor. The Fourth Age has only just begun and promises to be an age of peace now that Sauron is defeated. However an even greater darkness now looms over Arda. Melkor has been released by his father from prison and makes his way to Valinor. His power has greatly diminished and he now claims to no longer harbour revenge against his siblings and father. Could such a thing really be true? Melkor seeks Aerilaya's protection against his foes now that he is weak... yet perhaps it is all a ruse. For the former Dark Lord has lusted for nothing more than his ex-fiancé's heart.





	1. Love's Sharp Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place at the beginning of the Fourth Age, though its history is based on the Silmarillion. All the events that have taken place in the book have transpired, with a few changes. Aerilaya is my OC who is Ainur, and doesn't actually exist within the Silmarillion. All other characters however are actual characters from Tolkien.
> 
> Since this is basically mine and my friends role-play, you may note some oddities. However each chapter should have Aeri's perspective[my writing] and Mel's perspective[his writing]. This first chapter is here to provide some background into Aeri and Mel's relationship before we dive into actual story in the second chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone will actually read this, but if you do I'd love to hear some thoughts!  
> Enjoy!

__________________ In The Beginning..

 

Before the First Age of Arda, all was new and creativity ran freely. Nothing was yet made upon its surface, for Arda was but a blank canvas for the immortals to paint. The wise Eru Iluvatar had shown his children, the Valar, mightiest of the Ainur, a vision of a possible future for Arda. Within it they saw the birth of Elves, the growth of trees and the freedom this new world offered. After such a vision, Iluvatar asked his children whether they would like to stay with him or go live in this new world of their creation. Many of the most powerful Valar decided to leave after being given this choice. Amongst them, Aerilaya of whom was born from pure Light and Melkor, the one born from pure Dark.

Upon the arrival of the Ainur, Melkor immediately sought leadership of the Valar. He believed his vision for this new land was strongest and that it would be his hands that would guide it to flourish. Melkor, though more corrupted of the Ainur, was still pure at this time. He had not truly given into evil, but was arrogant and fierce all the same. Aerilaya was young and naïve at the time, not knowing her brothers true intentions as he fought for leadership. She knew of his strength and had faith that he would succeed, therefore she vouched for him. After all, Melkor was the most powerful and knowledgeable amongst them, if he could not succeed then who would?

To Melkor and Aerilaya’s dismay, it was not meant to be. Their siblings saw what darkness churned in their brothers heart and grew wary. When they appointed Manwe as their sole leader, brother and sister disappeared to find their own way. Aerilaya believed she could see the good in Melkor and never lost hope that he would eventually see it as well. She did not realize that an aching corruption grew deep within his bones, one that even she could not banish. For when he left the others, he vowed to undo whatever the other Valar did.

Each of the Valar was attracted to a particular aspect of the world that become the focus of his or her powers. Melkor was drawn to terrible extremes and violence—bitter cold, scorching heat, earthquakes, rendings, breakings, utter darkness, burning light, etc. While Aerilaya was drawn to all that is pure good and filled with immortal light, and therefore found her home in all of Arda. She became a shadow in her brothers wake, whilst he plotted and was pulled deeper and deeper into darkness. Aerilaya knew of Melkor’s many flaws and shadowed thoughts, yet she loyally stayed by his side. She was determined to make the others see the good within him, the good that he would only allow her to see. For the future Dark Lord had begun to fall in love with his sister made of celestial purity. He was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. He grew hungry for her light, he craved making her mind and body his alone. Such things shocked him greatly, he never once could have thought that his black heart would yearn for something more. Something more than power and knowledge.

Melkor’s power began to grow so great during his time with Aerilaya that at first the Valar were unable to restrain him; he single-handedly contended with the collective might of all the Valar. Arda never seemed to achieve a stable form until the Vala Tulkas entered Ea and tipped the balance. This noble immortal drove Melkor out to brood in darkness and plan in its depths. The only one amongst the Ainur who still did not fear Melkor’s wrath was Aerilaya. She had heard of what her siblings had done to him and ran to him. He had cloaked himself in a shroud of the blackest void, allowing the corruption he buried to swallow him whole. The purest Valar ran to him in this moment of rage, afraid that he would lose himself. She just couldn’t bear it if the man she had grown to love was gone, allowing a being of absolute evil to take his place. Aerilaya wrapped her arms around him and began to pour her own life’s light into his darkening soul. She whispered words of love into his ear as she did so, attempting to coax out the person she knew. Melkor, unaware of Aerilaya’s influence, began to devour the maid whilst she weakened in his arms. The evil he harbored had long craved the flesh of his beloved’s light, and he greedily drank what she offered freely.

It was when Aerilaya fainted within his strong embrace did he notice what he was doing to her. Her eyes were closed, plump lips parted whilst her pale skin grew ashen white. She felt so small and weak, as if he had sucked all the life out of her. Shame filled his dark heart, along with a sudden grief that took him by surprise. Aerilaya had tried to save him from himself, and in return he nearly killed her. In a moment of weakness, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Through their kiss Melkor passed part of his love’s light back into her own body, rekindling a fire beneath her skin. It was upon this day that the two pledged to never part from the other, for fear that Melkor would once again be lost and bring ruin to Arda. Much to the chagrin of their siblings, this was the day which the Dark Lord proposed to his delicate sister and the two became engaged.

As the years passed, Aerilaya became blinded by her love for Melkor. He had begun to create abominations when alone, as his lust for power grew stronger. The Elves had been long since awakened and the Dark Lord despised them. They were naked, weak things that were mere pests in his eyes. However Aerilaya loved them, and would often pass the time amongst them, guiding them. In turn, they too loved her for her purity and eternal goodness. She was a being of immortal light and wisdom in their eyes, therefore she became one of the most beloved Valar.

Unbeknownst of Aerilaya, Melkor had begun to use his fortress Utumno to disperse a deathly cold throughout Arda and bring an endless winter in the north. Aerilaya was both surprised and torn when she was told of this by her sister, Varda. This cold was bringing sickness and death to the elves she loved dearly, forcing the other Valar to wage a war against Melkor. Hurt welled up in her chest at the thought of her beloved trying to kill Iluvatar’s creations, a creation she loved with all her heart. Therefore she went into hiding whilst her siblings fought Melkor, their war lasting seven years. During these seven years Melkor searched for his fiancé, heartbroken by the her sudden disappearance. Some nights he would cry out for her, begging that she return to his side. She would listen, but nothing more. Aerilaya loved the elves and Melkor both, she could fight against one or the other. She broke their promise to remain by each other's side, causing her brother to find solace in the darkest reaches of his soul.

She watched him from afar, heartsick from what he was doing to himself. It wasn’t until the Valar aided by the Elves and Tulkas, captured Melkor that she returned. They had imprisoned him deep within Arda, using their combined might to hold him. Aerilaya came to visit him there, though she feared at what she would find. When she appeared before him, rage and hurt took Melkor over. He felt as if she had abandoned him, that their promises were nothing but lies. The Valar could not defend herself against his accusations, for she too felt the heartache that he endured. How could she not have seen? How could she not have known? For as the powerful immortal spat at her, she began to notice just how truly evil the man she loved is. Such a thing brought nothing but fear and sadness to her broken heart. She had been blind to it all.

Many years passed and Aerilaya still came to Melkor, trying to keep him company. He loved her still, in his own twisted way. That did not mean he forgave her for leaving him though. Melkor desired her, he wanted to taste her and spill his corruption into her soul. Yet he also hated her and how distant she was, how she feared him in a way she never had before. When he was finally released from prison, he presented himself to be the epitome of humility and virtue. Many still did not trust him, yet none could accuse him of anything for he was nothing but a perfect gentleman.

During the dead of night, Melkor visited Aerilaya in her castle. Through whispers filled with heat, gentle touches and sweet kisses did he seduce her into his bed. She bared her celestial body to him, and in return he drew her into his dark embrace. Aerilaya gave into the aching love she still held for him, even if she did not fully trust him. The way he made her feel was just always so intoxicating, his lips so divine against her soft flesh. Melkor gave what love he still had left all to her, all the while distracting her from his true intentions. For while he feasted upon her, so did an abomination of his creation feast upon the light of the Two Trees. Ungoliant had arisen to do his bidding and suck the life out of the Two Trees, while he said his last goodbye to his beloved.

When Aerilaya had fallen fast asleep, he finally left her. Ungoliant had succeeded in draining the trees, causing the elves of Valinor to panic as darkness descended. It was during this panic that Melkor slew the King of the Noldor, Finwe, and stole the two Silmarils from his son. He did not go back to see his sleeping goddess, leaving her to wake to his betrayal.

When Aerilaya had found out what he did, she cried out against the bitter heartbreak it brought. In a moment of weakness, she had trusted him and let him distract her from her duties. The one man she loved used her, and only for power.

After fleeing Valinor astride Ungoliant, Melkor begun his reign of darkness over Arda. Whilst Aerilaya, so full of sorrow, watched her people suffer. For many an age the two never saw each other again, until Melkor’s second release from prison. His presence rekindling something they both thought had been lost long ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a reminder, this story is from my roleplay. Aerilaya's perspective is written by me while Melkor's perspective is written by Rai.

 

The sound of silence hung heavy over the land of the Valar. Naught but a single soul out during the night. While silence reigned through most of the city, around that man the sound of heavy breathing broke through the quiet. Deep breaths taken, although not for courage or lack of breath. Rather due to the simple fact it had been far too long since he had last tasted true air. The man was tall, almost comically so, standing well over seven feet and heavily muscled from his time at war, even the void unable to weaken the man entirely. Yet he was clearly different from when he was cast into the prison.

Rather than the dark evil that had clung to him before the ancient Valar now seemed to glow with an ephemeral light. Clad not in dark armor and with a giant blade in hand he now wore gentle silks and clothes arranged in a royal manner. Light blues and golds in the shape of royal robes, bare of any weapon. Although he held no need for one it certainly made him look less imposing. Gone was the cruel and dark light in his eyes, replaced by a heavenly golden glow to them. It was almost as if the Dark Lord had truly become one with the Light. As was his plan.

With the vast majority of his closest brethren gone, Valimar was the perfect place to re-establish his power. Especially as it was the last place any would expect to find him. The only obstacle being his elder sister, although should his plan work said obstacle would be turned to his greatest ally.

Finally the being would finish enjoying his freedom. Steps taken carrying him to the largest of the mansions within the golden city, to visit the Queen and see just how well his trick would work. He'd reach the mansion just as the first light broke over the hills, giving him an aura or halo of light to only further solidify his attempts to seem holy once more. Stepping into the building to seek out the throne room, to visit his fiancé after so long.

  
  
As dusk crest upon a horizon of rich azure, Varda’s stars once again remerged in the violet haze of night. Many an elleth slumber beneath the glowing moon, for none would dare venture out into the lamp-lit streets at this time. Since such gloom obscured the cobbled paths only darkness and danger would lurk.  
Peacefully asleep in her bed of carmine silk, Aerilaya lay. Her hair of luminescent ivory undone from it’s usual ponytail and instead pooled all around her, framing her curves. The moon in it’s ascension filtered through the glass panes of her balcony, casting an ethereal glow upon the sleeping Valar.  
  
Just as she slipped deeper and deeper into her dreams, a presence entered her mind. With a sudden cry she shot up from bed, gripping the sheets around her in an effort to center herself. Her voice, like the sweetest melody, spoke softly into the night. “Someone has stepped through my wards.” She all but shivered at the thought. For none dared venture the streets when darkness descended. Only evil, corrupted beings festered there. Though Aerilaya has long kept such beings at bay. With a sigh, she raised herself from the comforts of her bed and padded into her wardrobe. Choosing a gown with a lavender hue, she gingerly slipped it on. The Valar’s senses were dulled significantly during the night when shadow reigned, yet her wards surrounding the moonlit castle remained.  
  
She briefly pondered who would dare trespass before gracefully striding towards the door. The gown she chose was a simple nightdress. It flowed like a lavender stream down her pale legs until it pooled in a train behind her. The cloth itself was nearly translucent, partially showing her long slender legs and arms with violet jewels etched along the hemline. Nestled between her large bust on a silver chain was the last remaining Silmaril. It glowed sea-green against the backdrop of pale flesh, illuminating the aqua in Aerilaya’s eyes.  
  
Once she made her way into the hallway she drifted right, walking towards the marble staircase that dove into the main foyer. Her lithe fingers hovered over the railing as she traveled down the stairs, naturally pulling herself into a persona of stoic regality. Whatever foul creature that dare roam her halls would be in for a surprise if they thought to catch Aerilaya unaware. She was determined to smite whatever darkness lurked in the shadows of her home.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
He knew full well she'd notice his presence. And as he felt her approach he began the second phase of his plan. His dark powers were safely hidden, entirely undetectable by any being due to being tucked away within his voidic power. Which, by nature, couldn't be felt. As such only his Valar power remained, a bright light which, much like his sisters, held the power of all other Valar within. Completely obscuring any remnants of his darker power. Truly, Melkor seemed as he had at the beginning. A pure Valar, free of the corruption that drove him to fight against his siblings.  
  
As she came down, his gaze would trail over her form. Moving from feet up to her eyes. To his credit, his gaze didn't linger on the necklace tucked within her bust. Passing over the ring as if he cared not for its presence. A great feat for the man, but one he forced in order to solidify his trick of having returned to the light that was their father's power.  
  
Lips pulled up, changing into a pleasant smile as he gave a small bow to the woman before he stepped forward, taking hold of her hand to bring it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles before she could react. His movements fluid and graceful as he stepped back. Hand now reaching out to brush the back of his hand across her cheek in a gentle manner, brushing her hair back behind her ear.  
  
"Dear Aerilaya. How long it has been since I last saw you. I am pleased to see you doing well, and are still as beautiful as always. It does my heart good to be in your presence once again."  
  
  
  
  
  
Aerilaya’s breath caught in her throat. It was as if the Valar’s worst fears and darkest desires came true when she saw this man. At worst she had expected an agent with malicious intent but not darkness incarnate himself. Why was he here? None could escape a prison of Manwe’s creation… At least that is what she thought. Much to her chagrin, the emotionless mask that once graced her lovely features fell away in an instant.  
  
“Melkor.” The name tasted both bitter and sweet on her tongue. The pure Queen felt the sudden urge to cast this despicable man back into the depths of the void. However part of her longed to be once again wrapped in his strong arms. She mentally pushed that thought away while her lips curved into a frown. For the longest time Aerilaya stood as still as stone, unable to make sense of her brother’s surprise visit. Only when the mans velvet lips brushed against the skin on her knuckles did she snap out of her thoughts. All angry words died in her throat as she quivered against the softest touch from Melkor. Just the simplest of caresses from the devil in disguise made her knees weak and her heart ache. If she didn’t get a hold on herself soon, she’d be lost once again.  
  
As the man reached to tuck a strand of alabaster behind her ear, the elleth abruptly took a step back. Her orbs of cerulean and magenta narrowed while she chewed her lip in thought. She should her other siblings of his sudden appearance. It was the right thing to do, after all. Mixed feelings aside, she couldn’t simply let Melkor bring shadow and ruin to Arda. That was why she stayed when all others had left.  
  
Aerilaya cocked a brow at him, lips pulled into a tight line. “Not long enough, I’m afraid. What could have possibly driven you to be here, brother? Manwe will not be pleased with your sudden appearance, not to mention the fact you no longer grace his jail cell.”  
  
The elleth’s eyes grazed the masculine form of her once betrothed. For the first time since he made himself known, she noticed something was glaringly different. He used to have an aura that oozed darkness so powerful, it could turn the purest form of light into unmistakable evil. Now, though he retained his usual bewitching appearance, not even the smallest shadow crossing his path. What magic is this? Or was it really magic at all? Aerilaya subtly stretched out her powers, feeling for any sort of illusion or tiniest trace of night in her brother. Her brows furrowed in concentration, utterly confused as to why she could find nothing. It simply wasn’t possible… right?  
  
She spoke the softest of whispers into the night, “You… you’re different. How? What have you done?” It simply couldn’t be true. The last time she saw him, she was telling him she couldn’t be with him anymore. She remembered the warm tears and broken promises that day. If he had truly changed… should she let him back in again? Aerilaya did not know.

  
  
Lips curved into a smile as a laugh escaped him. Although his arrogance and brutal nature were present in neither. They looked and sounded genuine, truly happy good natured things. He took another step back as if sensing her unease and trying to relieve it at least somewhat. Within his mind, the gears turned, satisfied to see she was struggling and quite confused. With the same gentle smile, he'd gesture in a wide arc, displaying the surrounding light of the golden mansion.  
  
"Why am I here? This is my home, of course. This city is one of our people, is it not? And indeed, I am changed. I have been locked for countless ages within the Void. And it... is not a kind nor gentle prison. It attacked me, battered me about with every second. Yet, the void drains all.. almost all, at the least. It took from me the darkness in my heart, yet it was not great enough to destroy the light gifted to me by our father. With the evil within me gone, Manwe could no longer hold me trapped. After all, I have always been the greatest of the Valar... although I do not seek to be any more than that any longer."  
  
His face flicked through emotions as he spoke. From pain as he spoke of being trapped, to regret when he spoke of being the greatest. As if sad that he had allowed such a title to corrupt him so heavily. Yet he always remained perfectly straight, rigid, unmoving. A picture of pure power as always, although no longer with the dark terror that used to come with it.  
  
"Come now, sister. Would Father truly allow me to walk within this city so freely if I was as I use to be? I don't mind if you keep me watched. In fact, you could do so yourself. I simply wish to be home."  
  
His gaze turned to stare down at her. Stepping forth once again as he gazed into her eyes. Golden orbs shining in the reflected light as he reached out once more. The hand resting against her cheek again, although more properly. Holding her head in place, albeit with a gentle grasp, as he held her cheek. Thumb caressing the skin as he kept his smile.  
  
  
  
  
Aerilaya had to admit Melkor had a point. Had their father truly known of her brothers escape, Iluvatar would have cast him back down into the pit whence he came. Yet something within her reminded her to be cautious. For his sweet words were known to b e laced with poison.  
  
Still, she found the Valar's words enticing and wanted desperately for them to be true. Before his corruption, she had never known a better man. Aeri studied him briefly, as if trying to see past the sugared lies Melkor told and see the true intent of his heart. It was puzzling that she could see nothing, even with the Eye of Truth at her disposal.  
  
Her hand drifted upwards to grasp his, pushing it away from her. Though she much desired to do the opposite and give into his gentle caress. Simply being around him reminded her of how things used to be, the thought bringing a pinkish hue to her cheeks.  
  
Finally, she reluctantly nodded. "Alright," her voice trembled slightly, "You may stay. I will watch over you, as you so skillfully recommended. However if our father finds you and casts you out, I shan't bat an eye." Aerilaya knew that wasn't likely, considering she hadn't even heard from Iluvatar in an age. Whether Melkor was once again pure or not did not matter. Not in the light of all the atrocities he has performed in the past. Yet deep inside her, the she-elf wanted nothing more than for it to be true.  
  
"Despite allowing you to stay, I cannot let you run around Valinor freely. I cannot risk you using that forked tongue of yours to corrupt my people. If you wish to leave, you may only do so with me at your side." Aerilaya couldn't risk trusting Melkor outright, no matter what her heart told her. She hoped against all odds that this would not lead to her demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerilaya is written by me and Melkor is written by Raj.


	4. Chapter 4

 

The bow was given once more, brushing off the cautious way she acted. Such well within his expectations of the reunion. Straightening out he'd deliver his smile once more. "Of course, my dear sister. Thank you for allowing me to stay. Given my change back to how I originally was, I doubt my armies would decide to shelter me. I was afraid if you didn't accept I would have to make my own place all alone. That certainly would've made it much harder to prove to everyone that I am no longer Morgoth." 

  
His voice was deep and powerful, although such was to be expected from a man such as he, regardless of whether dark or light. Yet he made sure it held warm and kind undertones to it, meant to relax and put those who listened at ease. More akin to a Valars own. Walking quietly he'd move to stand at her side. His movements graceful yet fast, reminiscent of a beam of light flickering through the window.  
  
He had to take it slow, in order to get the most effect. Fully prepared for the slow draw that would be corrupting his most precious and beloved sister. Much like her to him, he still cared for her greatly. However, his was an entirely different kind of love. Without the devotion she held for their father his love wasn't forced down. Instead, it was corrupted by his own dark nature, wishing to corrupt her in turn so he could have her even when he let himself submerge in his darker nature. To hold and own her as Melkor and Morgoth alike.   
  
Yet, he hid such thoughts well. Allowing nothing to rise to the surface and betray his new persona. With a wave of his hand, he'd motion to her, inviting her to lead the way as he spoke once more. The close proximity allowing the warmth of his voice to tickle her neck as the smell of his breath reached her nose. The smell of the earth and air. Fire and water. A mixture of the elements that combined into something strangely... enjoyable. "Well, if you're to watch me then I should stick close. I suppose this means you'll have to lead me to whichever room you choose for me to stay. I know it's first light, but it's been an arduous journey back here. The void is a large place. And I had to dodge both old allies and old enemies to ensure I made it here without having to fight. I've grown quite weary... it'd be nice to rest for the first time in ages."  
  
  
  
A lamb to the slaughter. That is how Aerilaya felt whilst retaining a close proximity to her former fiancé. She peered up at him beneath her lashes, magenta orbs softly illuminated in the moonlit hall. His intoxicating scent weaved itself into the air around her, his warm breath tickling the hairs at the back of her neck. The memory of feeling of his gentle lips brushing against her skin sent a shiver through her spine. She resisted the urge to sigh contentedly from being so close to him.  
  
No matter how much she denied it, she knew his claws were still buried deep in her heart. For so long she ignored these feelings, not wanting to let darkness violet her pure form. But something about this man made her weak and her thoughts clouded. If she was not careful, she'd unknowingly slip into her darkest self. The one she kept hidden and locked up in the very depths of her soul.  
  
Where should she let him stay in her castle? She wasn't afraid of him leaving so perhaps not a jail cell like she originally intended. Aerilaya was well aware that if he left unaided, dark and light forces alike would tear him asunder. It had to be somewhere she could still keep an eye on him. Her bedroom..? The delicious thought made her cheeks and ear tips burn. Maybe not.   
  
A hesitant grin tugged at the Valar's plump lips while she gestured the staircase. "You may have the spare bedroom across from mine." Not waiting for him to reply, she picked up the lavender satin of her gown and turned towards the white marbled stairs. Her long legs gracefully allowed her to ascend, whilst the translucent train of her gown trailed behind her.   
  
The moon's gentle caress trickled in from the open roof above, drowning the inner castle in a bright light. Aerilaya's pale features glowed in it's path, her hair like a waterfall of diamonds in the moonlight's wake.   
  
Eventually she made it to the opening of said spare room, stopping just before the doorway. Alabaster pillars with a pattern of golden leaves stood on either side of the oaken door. The same leafy pattern wove itself into the wood, standing out against a backdrop of ancient oak.   
  
Slender fingertips grazed across the pillars as Aerilaya leaned into it. A string of enchanted words spoken in Quenya left her lips while she closed her eyes. Suddenly a brilliant white glow erupted from her fingers and embedded itself within the marble. When it was done, she stepped back with a sly grin on her delicate features. She planted a ward within the stone using her Lightforce Maniplation. She knew it would be weak against her brothers dark magic, but at least it would warn her should he leave the room.   
  
Aerilaya once against turned to him, once again basking in the ethereal glow of moonlight. "Here's your room.. Try not to scare the elves who work here in the morning." Her voice, though filled with such melodious allure hid the true fear she felt in letting him stay. She wasn't scared of what he'd do to others, but rather what he'd do to her. And letting him.  
  
  
  
The man trailed behind her, steps taken carrying him easily through the halls, keeping pace with her although he only used half steps so he wouldn't draw ahead. A hand reaching down to grip her gown, lifting it slightly, only enough to bring the train of the garment up off the gown so she nor he would trip over it. Releasing it once they got to the room.  
  
If she believed him unable to notice what she did, or understand the language spoken, she'd find herself wrong. As Morgoth he had learned all of the languages spoken by all races. Finding it much easier to tempt one to his cause when they were easily able to understand him. Yet, he didn't allow any of the knowledge gathered to show on his face. Maintaining the respectful and kind attitude as he gave another small bow before walking closer to the room, yawning gently to show his tiredness.   
  
"Unless they find themselves scared of comatose figures I doubt i'll be scaring anything for a while. And I doubt even I am terrifying enough to frighten one while I rest. Surely I can't be that ugly." Lips tug up into a teasing smile. Showing his jesting nature, if the tone of voice used hadn't let her catch on. Turning from her he'd open the door to the room, stepping within as he moves deeper into the room.  
  
Once within he'd begin to shed his coat and clothing, fully bearing his back before he took notice of the door still being open. having 'forgotten' to close it. Shifting he'd turn back, giving an apologetic smile while giving her clear view of the chiseled muscle of his stomach and chest before a gust of wind, elemental magic called upon by the man, swept through the room to gently close the doors. His job of furthering the temptation having been done.  
  
Now alone he'd allow the facade to slip, although only slightly. Using his magic to cloak himself further from any other magics meant to monitor him while he dropped back into the role of Morgoth. Ensuring he didn't forget himself or allow the trick to trick himself as well. Once sufficiently bathed in his dark powers he'd conceal them once more. Returning to his play of Melkor again before finishing undressing. SImply conjuring pants around his waist as he left the ornate clothing he had been wearing previously to remain in a pool in the center of the room. Slipping into the bed as he closed his eyes. Falling asleep in mere seconds after laying down, being truly exhausted as he had claimed. Although more by keeping up the act than what he had claimed.  
  
  
  
The immortal she-elf lingered perhaps a little longer than necessary in the marbled hallway. Her long eyelashes fluttered and she bit her lip at the sight before her. Either uncaring or forgetful, Melkor had divested of his shirt before her. Indeed, prison had not taken away from his masculine form. She could not help but admire his broad, toned back and the way his muscles moved smoothly beneath flesh.   
  
As if sensing her lingering gaze, he abruptly turned towards her. Mouth dry and skin aflame, she caught sight of his equally muscled abs and the way his hips formed a perfect V-shape to what treasure lay below. An unknown heat washed over her and pooled between her thighs before he suddenly shut the door on her.   
  
All heat her former fiancé had bestowed upon her was gone in an instant. Only shame and disgust in herself remained. This man, her brother no less was but a venomous snake beneath such an appealing exterior. Aerilaya simply had to keep that in mind whenever she dealt with the sly fox. She could not trust anything he said, no matter how enrapturing.   
  
With a huff, she spun on her heel and entered her own room. Varda's stars left the white marbled room in a striking everglow. The silvery veins along the pillars leading to the balcony were like bright liquid embedded within alabaster stone. A bed draped in silky sheets the hue of roses stood at the back, bathed in moonlight. On the other side of the room was a grand fireplace decorated with a pattern of silvery leaves that glittered from the moons gaze.   
  
As Aerilaya strode into her room she began to slip off her gown, allowing it to pool at her feet. With a tired sigh she laid once more onto bed, wrapping carmine silk over her exposed flesh. Closing her eyes, she felt a sleepy haze befall her. However before she could fall back into a deep slumber, she felt the tiniest pinprick deep within her mind. Just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Too exhausted from the nights events, she thought little of it before falling into dream.  
  
The next day Aerilaya was roused by the incessant light chirping of the birds outside. The music they provided was sweet and pure, yet annoying to the Valar's sharp ears. Groaning into her pillow, she mentally began to prepare herself for the day ahead. That was when she remembered... Melkor is here. He lay within the room just opposite of hers, much to her disdain. What was she to do with such a tricky individual? Aerilaya was well aware she should have told her other siblings of his appearance as soon as he showed up. However, she was determined to take care of him herself. In what way? Well she hadn't quite decided yet. But perhaps today will bring things in perspective.   
  
Aerilaya rose dreamily from her bed, dropping the ruby sheet which encased her soft body. She walked ever so slowly towards the room to her left which held her various garments. Usually on sigh a bright morn such as this she would take a morning ride into the aspenwood just beyond the gates of Valinor's capital city. Perhaps doing the same today would be a good chance to clear her head, and maybe she'd even take Melkor with her. The dour man would absolutely hate being among the trees rich with life and nature. Two things he greatly disliked. The thought brought a sly grin to her lovely features.  
  
Reaching forward, she chose a simple riding tunic and leggings. She slipped them on before turning to admire herself in the mirror. The tunic was a pale shade of turquoise with pearls embedded along the sleeve. It’s equally pearl encrusted neckline dove deep into her plump cleaving, allowing a clear view of the glowing Silmaril that hung between her breasts. It surprised her that Melkor did not simply snatch the precious ring from her slender neck. He did not even gaze upon it, much to his credit. Though Aerilaya knew if given the chance he might steal it. While that in itself would be terrible, the she-elf could not resist waving it in his face. She figured by having it on display, she might be able to tempt him to try. Maybe then she’d catch him in his ruse. If it was a ruse, that is.  
  
Aerilaya's fingers deftly ran through her locks of ivory before tying them up in a ponytail, the strands of starlight falling like a waterfall to her lower back. Satisfied, she turned and walked towards her pillared doorway.  
  
The Valar lived a solitary life within her castle, and therefore knew she would not find a single servant within her halls this morning. She only ever used one maid to tidy as well as a single Noldorin advisor to help her in her rule. Yet even they would not enter without invitation.   
Aerilaya tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach as she entered the hallway and moved towards the oak doorway before her. Before she could think better of it, she raised her hand and knocked.  
  
  
The man slumbered silently through the night, not a single sound or movement made. In fact, if one didn't look closely it'd almost seem as if the being wasn't even breathing, so slight was the rise and fall of his chest. He remained that way until the knock upon the door came. Stirring him from his slumber as he sat up with a silent yawn.   
  
Unlike his sister, who needed a moment to remember all that had happened, he still held full clarity. Simply shifting off the bed to walk towards the door, opening it up to greet Aerilaya.   
  
He wore what he had put on before passing out, nothing but pants that hung low on his hips, showing the V that had tantalized her so last night, along with a small dusting of well groomed and well kept dark hairs that peaked out above the cloth slightly. His chest and arms laid bare once again, the mans long ebony hair framing his near perfect features, only enhancing the golden glow of his eyes with its contrasting darkness.   
  
His eyes roamed over her once more, from top to bottom and then back up. As before, his gaze simply passed over the ring. If anything he looked at the mounds it was nestled between more than he did the object itself, although glance was too quick to be entirely sure. Settling on her face once more he gave a smile to her, flashing perfect white teeth. "Good morning, Aerilaya. Are you planning to go riding? It's a bit early for that, don't you think? I hope you plan on at least eating something first."  
  
He stood at ease in the doorway, eyes locked on hers before shifting, stepping aside to invite her into the room as he walked back deeper in. Picking up the clothing he had left on the floor previously before neatly folding and placing it on the edge of his bed, sheets already remade. The work of his magic when he went to open the door.   
  
"I assume, given the fact you're visiting so early despite the fact I'm sure you don't wish to see me at present, is due to wanting to keep me in your sights so I don't try anything? In which case you're likely going to invite me to ride with you, knowing I can't decline as I'm the one who made the offer of keeping watch over me to prove my change."   
  
He gave another smile, full of humor as he conjured up new clothing. A riding outfit that matched her own quite well, although with Melkors own colors of blacks, blues and golds. The plain pants he had worn to bed dropped down to his ankles to fully bare his body as he began to change, not even glancing at her as he does so, doing it as if it was a simple thing.   
  
"There we are. Apologies for doing such a disgraceful thing as you watched, but it'd be even more insulting if I had to close the door on you once again and cut out conversation short. Besides, it isn't as if it's anything you haven't seen before."  
  
  
  
Aerilaya knew this was a dangerous game she and Melkor played. She was once more reminded of that fact upon seeing his charming face, his tantalizing mouth shifting into a wide grin. Her aquamarine tinted eyes narrowed sharply in his direction when he invited her in. With a slight hesitation, she joined him within the room. Briefly her gaze scanned her surroundings, taking note that he'd taken special care of it being well-kept.  
  
It was a shock, then that her brother had suddenly decided to undress himself before her. However, with steely resolve Aerilaya's vision did not wander from the Valar's own golden hues. Though doing so did nothing to quell the fire he lit within her, her flesh growing hot with sudden desire. The maiden shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her thighs together whilst his darkened stare matched her own. A scarlet pigment flared along her cheeks and ear tips, both from embarrassment and something much darker.   
  
Before she knew it, he was completely dressed and staring expectantly at her. His next words slightly startled her, snapping her out of the daze he put her in. Why, yes it was nothing she hadn't seen before. However Aerilaya had not... gazed upon his magnificent self for many a year. Nor any man for that matter. Not since they were together. The thought sent a bolt of fire to her abdomen before she hardened her gaze. That was a long time ago, it would do nothing to dwell upon now.   
  
A deep, uncontrollable sadness briefly lingered across her features before she suddenly straightened; seeming to regain what dignity she had left. "It's early morning, so we shall break our fast when we return. I'm sure my maid will have something prepared by that time." Aerilaya's melodious voice all but snapped at him.   
  
The Valar then abruptly turned and elegantly strode out the door into the hallway. She hated how Melkor seemed to snake his way past her defenses and made her feel things she hadn't felt in an age. He had no right, not after everything he'd done. Not just to her, but to Arda itself. In the long run, whether he was 'good' or not now didn't matter. She needed to tell her siblings of his return so they may help cast him back into the voice. Yet... something deep within the she-elf despaired at such a thing.   
  
Aerilaya's starlit locks flowed behind her as she made her way to the grand staircase before her. She knew her brother would follow, she could feel his powerful warmth against her slender back. The feeling bringing a supressed shiver to her delicate spine.   
  
Once she reached the bottom, she headed in the direction of the main doors. "I have only the best horses in my stable. You may choose any you wish to ride, though I have no doubt you'll like the ebony mare." Aeri called after him, not even bothering to glance over her shoulder. As soon as she pulled open the massive doors, a brilliant sunlight struck her flawless skin. The Valar briefly stopped to bask in the sensation, letting it's gentle heat melt all sadness away from her melancholy heart.   
  
Before the house were a crowding of great, white aspen trees that stood on either side of the castle. They made up most of the space around the structure, only allowing a stone pathway to sprawl beneath the canopy. To the left there be a wide pasture, with a stable just off to the left of it.   
  
For the first time since she woke, a gentle smile lit up the she-elf’s face. Unlike Melkor, Aerilaya thrived in the light and life around her. Now that night has waned, she could feel her immense power return to her. It flowed like a river beneath her skin, setting her magenta eyes ablaze as her true strength gradually began to restore. Now all she needed was to get past this ride with her once betrothed, and perhaps dig into his true intentions. Despite knowing the male was playing with her since he got back, she desperately hoped his purity to be true. Aerilaya wasn’t sure if she could survive another heartbreak for which he would bring her.   
  
Sending a silent prayer to her father, the she-elf continued onwards to the stables. She remained silent throughout the short journey, though peered over her shoulder every so often to catch his heated stare. It wasn’t until they finally reached the outer gates to the stable that she turned to him, remaining as expressionless as she could muster. “Each horse has its own tack, but you may conjure something more suitable to your tastes if you wish. The dappled stallion in the first stall is mine, but you may choose whomever else.” Aerilaya spoke with a hidden resolve, though her sweet voice faltered slightly. The Valar hoped she wasn’t making a mistake by giving him a chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerilaya written by me and Melkor is written by Rai.


	5. Chapter 5

He followed along behind her, moving slower than usual, yet still keeping up easily. He had taken notice of her arousal, and the sadness in her gaze. Formulating how to use it to his advantage as the trekked to the stables.   
  
Once within he'd make his move. Stepping closer to wrap his arms around the she-elfs waist, pulling her back against his chest as he embraced her, leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder as he spoke quietly into her ear. "I truly am sorry for changing like that. It's been a long while since I last dealt with a woman. Just as long as you've been without a man, I think it's safe to say. At least, I hope you have not been with another aside from me. You are the only one to hold my heart. Your light always kept me from sinking completely into the darkness... When you gave up on me.. I think that is when I truly turned to hatred. Yet I could never find it in myself to be with another. Even when I had countless who would offer themselves to me. Being so long without the presence of a woman has left me... Somewhat awkward in dealing with them. I promise I won't do such a thing again."  
  
He released her, shifting away to walk towards a pure white horse. One of the larger ones I the stable, of course, reaching out to stroke its nose lightly. Using his magic quietly to bond with the animal instantly. Slowly leasing it from its stall as he simply jumped up onto its back. Not using tack nor saddle.   
  
"I know you prefer lighter colors, sister. So I'll use this one. No point in constantly reminding you of what I once was by picking a darker horse. I'll save that for once you trust me again."   
  
He gave her another smile, sitting perfectly straight upon the steed he looked more noble than any other being. Like one born and made to be King, yet did so entirely naturally. Riding out of the stable to wait for her to join him once on her own horse. Letting her lead the way before following after. The horse under him seeming to just automatically know what the rider wished and obeyed leaving the man to rest his hand against its neck lightly as he rode.  
  
  
  
A part of the Valar wanted to believe Melkor's honeyed words, as his hot breath softly caressed her ear. Had she let her heart take control, she would have turned and captured his lips with hers. However such things weren't meant to be and Aerilaya would not reveal that want. Not to the man who she stayed behind for. The man who would bring doom to Arda and leave nothing but darkness and malice in his wake. For that was why she was here, the queen reminded herself. Instead of hiding away with her brothers and sisters, she chose to stay and aid their people. No matter how tempting, the she-elf simply could not allow herself to be captured by his beautiful, enrapturing gaze.  
  
When the male finally moved away, Aerilaya felt a loss of heat against her back. "I thank you for your apology, brother." She spoke, her voice catching in her throat. She dare not turn to him, fearing he'd spot the blush rapidly that spread upon her cheeks. The she-elf did, however, involuntarily slide her magenta hues across his backside as he moved away. She could look after all, but not touch.  
  
It was tradition among the elves to only marry once, to only love once. Aerilaya was no different, though also no longer naïve to think that was the way with all. She did not know whether his words spoken held truth, that he indeed had no other. Yet the thought he did made her blood slightly simmer with jealousy.   
  
"How could I possibly have been with another, idiot." She muttered under her breath before moving with regal elegance towards a nearby stall. Aerilaya reached her slender fingers to unlock the gate to her chosen stallion, allowing the large beast to exit.  
  
The horse she chose was bred from a long line Mearas and a gift from the King of Rohan a long time ago. His main body was alabaster and held lovely caramel dapples that drifted from his back to his shoulders. By all accounts his gigantic size would make him a warhorse, but Aerilaya dare not restrain him in such a way. The Mearas are free, wild creatures that deserved no master. The Valar had named this wild stallion Elroch, meaning 'Star Horse' in Sindarin.   
  
Reaching deftly for the masculine horse's caramel tinted mane, with fluid elegance she hoisted herself upon it's back. She too chose to ride bareback, having loved it when she was younger. Clenching her thighs together, she straddled the massive stallion's back and urged him to move forward.   
  
With ease Aerilaya caught up to Melkor, flashing him a brilliant smile from upon Elroch. "I see you have chosen Turcanna. Quite suitable, as her name means 'Powerful Gift'" Her musical vocals called to him, enriched with the sudden light feeling she harbored. Riding had always put her at ease. "She was a gift from our brother, believe it or not. Orome had truly spoilt me with such a lovely prize. Turcanna is one of the few Mearas in my possession." She explained, the aqua in her eyes set alight by her enchanting grin.   
  
The queen made a soft clicking noise with her horse, squeezing her thighs again to spur Elroch into a steady pace towards the gate. A flash of light erupted from her palms as she brought them forward towards the golden opening. Using her powers, she forced open the gate before bringing her steed to a slow trot onto the street outside.  
  
Aerilaya’s orbs sparkled mischievously in the light of the sun, her full lips widening into a grin. Turning towards her brother, she spoke “How about a race?” Perhaps that would make things speed up a little. Iluvatar knows, she wanted to be free of the confining walls within the city. Not to mention there’d be a possibility of seeing Melkor smile sincerely. She quietly snorted to herself. Yeah, when Manwe keels over.  
  
  
  
Although very little, even Aerilaya, knew about it, Melkor actually enjoyed riding greatly. As they rode through the city he'd remain passive, face showing neither enjoyment nor dislike. Only once they were safely away from the city and the risk of others noticing did he let his thoughts show on his face.   
  
Lips pulled up, urging Turcanna faster and faster as he begins to smile. Although what he saw when riding was likely quite different than what his precious and darling sister saw. While he rode his gaze fixed before him, the feeling of the wind against his face and the flexing muscles of the horse beneath him reminding him of the countless days he was at war with the world and all in it.   
  
Very little beat the feeling of riding his steed onto the battlefield and tearing down his foes. Yet, at the same time, an underlying feeling was also present in his mind as he rode. The simple knowledge of she who was to have been his wife riding with him nearby, something he had missed more than he had ever let himself know. He would corrupt her no matter what it took, for he wouldn't let her leave his side again.  
  
After close to an hour he'd finally slow to a stop. Sliding off the horse to walk towards a nearby stream. Dropping down onto his knees to wash his face in the water, taking a small drink after. His gaze rolling across the clear liquid to view the animals within and around it. Leaving Turcanna to graze as he walked about.   
  
A few feet away he'd come across a buck. The animal injured, yet still moving despite it. Few things earned the warlords respect, but fearless tenacity was certainly one. With a calm hand he'd reach out, grabbing the bucks horn to hold it still, hand pressing against the wound as he used one of the powers he so rarely used it was considered a miracle when he did. The power of healing flowing from his hand into the animal, soon fixing it.   
  
As soon as it was healed he'd look up, blinking as gaze caught Aerilaya's own. The feeling of riding eventually overtaking him as well as the freedom he felt after being confined to his prison causing him to entirely forget that she had come along. Blinking slowly before standing up quickly. As if embarrassed by what she had witnessed.  
  
  
  
For Aerilaya, there was nothing better than horseback riding to settle the nerves. It brought a sort of freedom the she-elf could find nowhere else. It was pure bliss, something she had been longing for since Melkor arrived and awoken feelings long since buried. All she could hear was the booming of Elroch’s hooves beneath her and the rush of wind against her delicate features whilst adrenaline take her.   
  
Hips raised, she arched forward before calling out to Elroch in Quenya to quicken his pace. Aerilaya did not notice how the grand white buildings of Valinor’s capital city fell away , huge aspens and lush underbrush taking their place. Her steady magenta gaze was focused solely on Melkor’s back, watching as he took the lead. She could sense the same freedom she felt stir within him as well. It was as if the meticulous wall he had set up finally crumbled, giving way to a man she had known intimately before.   
  
The sun had risen high up at this point, blanketing those below in a golden shimmer. It’s light pierced the tangerine leaves above her, filtering down to set her alabaster locks ablaze. Gripping Elroch’s caramel tinted mane tightly, Aerilaya coaxed the stallion to once again gallop faster when Melkor’s back was no longer in view. She pushed away the panic that welled up in her throat, eyes frantically searching for any sign of the powerful male. The Valar knew he wouldn’t try to escape, not after coming willingly. Yet something within she was driven by a fear that he would leave once again, and she wanted nothing more than for him to stay.   
  
Finally she came upon him, his form smoothly dismounting Turcanna. Aerilaya slowed Elroch into a gradual trot before stopping him completely. They came to a clearing within the mystical forest, a gurgling stream snaking through the verdant foliage. She did not quite dismount yet, for the mere sight of her former fiancé distracted her. He had kneeled down beside the stream to wash his face and take a drink. Aeri felt something stir between her legs as she watched as sparkling droplets trickle down his neck and collarbone, gracing his powerful torso with its cool touch.   
  
Catching herself, she turned away just as her cheeks and ear tips grew hot. Whispering a word of thanks to the now panting horse, Aerilaya gracefully slid off Elroch into the dewy grass below. She allowed the stallion to rest and graze with Turcanna before turning back to Melkor. Out of the corner of her eye, the Valar spotted a tree littered with apples in its branches. She strode across to the apple tree, feeling the cooling moisture of the grass prickle against her bare feet. The she-elf reached forwards to pluck a few, gathering them in her arms before joining the former dark lord.   
  
Aerilaya was completely caught off-guard by what she saw next. Melkor was being approached by a wounded male deer. Just when she thought he would kill the poor animal, a flash of light erupted from his palms and suddenly the buck was well again. She had not witnessed him use his healing magic for many an age. For him to use it on a near-dying soul who he viewed as lesser was all but a miracle.   
  
Unsure of what to do, Aeri hesitantly moved forward in fluid elegance. Her orbs were alight in awe, curiosity and something else. Clearing her throat, she tossed an apple to him before settling upon the bank of the stream. She didn’t look at him for fear of betraying that glimmer of hope that entered her magenta eyes, or the way such an action lit a fire in her chest. The Valar dipped her slender feet into the stream, patting the spot in the grass beside her. “Come, sit. We should.. catch up.” She spoke, the musical notes of her voice slightly shaking.  
  
  
  
He stood still, silent, for a number of moments before he finally reacted. Patting the buck to startle it off, watching as it fled back deeper into the forest before he began to slowly move forward. Every motion slow and deliberate, his power radiating from him as it always did, mightier than any other save their father. Although due to his deception it was far lighter than it once was. His graceful movement eventually bringing him to her side, where he'd drop down.  
  
Legs folded, tucked under his body as he rolled the apple she had tossed at him in his palm. Nails lightly rolling over the skin to leave small trails through it, eventually skinning the apple from how much he rolled it. Only then did he seem to take notice of what he was doing, lifting the apple up to his lips to take a bite. The juice trailing down his chin until he licked it up, pulling the apple away.  
  
Silence hung heavy for several moments longer as he ate the apple, speaking after he was about halfway done with it. His gaze moving to stare at her, seeing if she'd look back. Lips parting to let his voice ring out, seemingly stronger and more powerful within the wilderness where none other was around. The dominance that held all of Arda within his power for a time clear, although lacking the rough and cruel tone it once had. "It has been a long time since I have healed. I almost worried I would not be able to do so.  
  
Finishing the apple he'd toss the core out somewhere between the trees. His hand coming to rest upon the grass as he sent his power out, touching the core to instantly bring the seeds to life. A new apple tree sprouting out, already ripe with apples of its own in a matter of seconds. "Creation... has never been my strong suit. Yet it has always felt... right. In a sense. At least, until our siblings claimed I could do naught but destroy. I had almost forgotten I held these powers."  
  
He scoffs, lifting his hand to look at it. As if it was the claw of some vile beast or demon. Disgusted at even himself. Although whether it was disgust for what he had become or disgust over the holy nature of these powers none could tell. His muscular form shifting to slip his legs out from under him. Rolling up his pants to expose his legs up to his knee, dipping them into the river.  
  
  
  
  
The sun's eternal rays cascaded down upon the clearing in which they sat. Its shimmering luminescence cast Melkor's handsome features aglow upon its touch. His usual emotionless mask seemed to give way to a sparkle of emotion in his piercing, golden gaze. As if he were deep in thought whilst sitting beside the ethereal Ainur. Aerilaya stole a glance at him from beneath her lashes, uncertain of him still. This powerful man set her on edge so easily, made her doubt all that she believed.  
  
As the two immortals sat in silence, Aerilaya contemplated past events that brought them to this hesitant demeanor. She thought back to the foolish, naive woman she used to be. One who had never lingered from Melkor's side, whom she gave everything she had. Aerilaya knew he had loved her, whether he did still... she did not know. What she knew for sure was that she had begun to lose faith in them. If she hadn't, perhaps they would still be together. Though somehow she thought not. Aerilaya is a being dedicated to all that is good in the world, one given dominion over light in its purest form. However, powerful light attracts powerful dark.   
  
The Valar shifted against the grass, its prickly caress sending shivers up her spine. Still unravelling her own thoughts, her full lips brushed against the ruby apple's skin, taking a soft bite of its outer layer. Its intoxicatingly sweet flavour tasted so divine on an empty stomach, she couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. Aerilaya didn't realize she was hungry until now, as she closed her eyes and savoured the juices that flowed down her throat. She proceeded to devour the fruit's delicious form, until all that was last was the core that now rested off to the side of her.   
  
Melkor finally broke the silence between the two, his deep vocals rumbling deep inside his chest. Aerilya listened to his words intently, eager to hear him speak. She missed they way he spoke, though she dare not admit it aloud. His powerful, masculine voice awakened butterflies in her stomach she thought to be dead.  
  
Out of the corner of her magenta optics, she noticed her former fiancé had already finished. She let out a soft gasp as she saw him grow a new tree from his apple seeds. Having not witnessed his abilities of creation since the beginning of Ea, such a thing startled her greatly. For a man who claimed to be the bringer of destruction, it was a wonder he could create life once again. It filled her with a hope she had not felt since they were together.  
  
When he spoke of their siblings, Aerilaya inwardly cringed. Before the First Age began, she fought tooth and nail against their harsh words against their brother. It was as if Aerilaya was the only one amongst them who saw the good Melkor tried to hide. Without fully thinking, she reached towards her brothers strong hands, laying her slender fingers atop his in a comforting gesture. The somber aqua tint in her eyes darkened with the deep sorrow she felt for him. She was well aware of how hard it was to be rejected by them, having seen how it tore him apart in the past.  
  
"Manwe and the others cannot see past their own shores. They do not understand all that you have suffered, and how such suffering made you the strong man you are today." She spoke, melodic vocals unwavering. Clenching his hand tightly, her intense gaze never left his. "Father saw the good in you, just as I do. All those years ago, I could not bear to watch you bury yourself in the dark. So I drifted away. However, my faith in you never faltered."  
  
In the end she knew that by being with Melkor, she would have to turn her back on her people. At the time, that was something she could not do. Now, however… The Ainur shook her head. No. She could not simply abandon the Elves like their siblings did. But somewhere within her, she knew that they did not truly need her guidance anymore. She stayed because she believed they could not stand against Melkor, should he rise again. Yet here he is now, trying to regain his former self. The person she had blindly fallen in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerilaya is written by me and Melkor is written by Rai.


	6. Chapter 6

"Even you do not understand, Aeri. Not truly." As he spoke his hand would move to turn over. Taking hold of her own in a gentle grip. His thumb caressing the back of her hand as he savors the feeling of her flesh against his own, having missed it greatly. That feeling only intensified by his time spent in the void with truly no contact at all. Turning his gaze to her own he'd stare into her eyes. As if seeing right through them and into her very soul.  
  
"Our siblings... my own twin... and even you, only saw evil within me. You lasted longer than any other, and you tried to see the good in me. Yet you drifted away when you saw what you thought was darkness. Yet was really only the most profound pain. All our siblings do is speak of how great our Father is. How infallible. Yet, I was born of him too, was I not? Do they not understand every time they jabbed at me for being different they were talking down on the very being they always went on about? To claim our Father is perfection yet I was a mistake.. makes no sense if I was of his design. So I drew back. Surrounded myself in the darkness I was born to control. It wasn't until you left me that true evil laid root. When I had no one at my side... that is when I decided that if all should hate me, then I should give them a proper reason to. Rather than take their harsh words for no reason."  
  
Slowly he'd rise to his feet. Dropping her hand as he crossed the river. Walking across the top of the water as if it were land to stand before the apple tree he had created. The shadow of it casting over him, making his form appear more sinister, yet only solidifying the 'truth' in his words. That his siblings had seen what was not there, yet refused to believe they could be wrong.  
  
With a deep sigh he'd turn back around, a whistle calling his horse over so he could climb upon her back. Head glancing up to take in the position of the sun before he rode over, reaching his hand down in an offer to help Aerilaya back up. "Come, we should return so we can get more proper food. An apple is nice, but it won't help curb our hunger for long."   
  
Once again he was the wall of pure power and masculinity. His face an emotionless yet ephemerally beautiful and handsome visage, letting nothing show as he sat rigid and straight up, even with his hand reaching downwards. Regal and Kingly in every sense and regard to the words.   
  


  
  
Aerilaya knew her brother had a valid point. She was just like their siblings, for she too saw his blackened soul eventually. The sight of such a corrupted and evil thing went against all the good the woman believed in. However the way in which he said this was not fair. Aerilaya held onto her blind faith in Melkor for the longest time, almost losing who she was in the process. She remembered the utter grief he put her though, the day she abandoned him long ago.   
  
She sat silently, picking her nails whilst her hands lay in her lap. The immortal’s magenta hues never left Melkor’s muscular frame as he prepared himself to leave. She watched as he steeled himself and regained his former façade of confidence and power. Her heart clenched as she bit her lip, her mind in turmoil due to his words. They were laced with such remorse and pain, something she wished she could relieve him from with her divine embrace. Yet Aerilaya knew that such things would only bring sorrow to both she and Melkor.   
  
So lost was she in thought that she did not notice him approach her upon his steed. The celestial woman inclined her head to gaze up at the striking figure above her, hand outstretched towards her. Hesitantly, she placed her slender hand in his and allowed him to help her up. She patted down her tight trousers before making her way towards her own dappled stallion, eyes downcast and unable to meet Melkor’s penetrating gaze.   
  
A soft sigh escaped Aerilaya when she spotted Elroch, grazing a little ways from the clearing. With fluid elegance she walked towards him, crisp foliage tickling her bare feet. A delighted whinny erupted from the stallion upon noticing his masters approach, his head lowering to meet her delicate touch. Tenderly, she stroked his mane and alabaster nose before reaching to grip the caramel hairs. With effortless grace Aerilaya hoisted herself upon Elroch’s back, long legs dangling from both dappled flanks. She gently squeezed her thighs, urging the stallion break into a trot towards where Melkor awaited her.   
  
She still good not bring herself to catch the handsome Valar’s yellowed optics, afraid that his very stare would delve into the depths of her soul. Aerilaya was no longer sure of anything, yet she feared Melkor could read her like a book. All she harbored was a deep, almost melancholic confusion. Such things were frequent when it came to her former lover. However she still remained cautious, despite her conflicted heart. The immortal knew better than to trust her feelings with this issue, considering her own naiveté when it came to the dashing Valar in the past.  
  
With a click of her tongue, Aerilaya coaxed Elroch into a canter before giving way to a full gallop. The powerful steed obliged her, happy to be moving once more. The woman astride Elroch desperately wished that for once she would not be blind to Melkor’s true intentions. Yet somehow she doubted such things would ever be.

 

  
Melkor had ridden on ahead, already galloping hard, although he made sure the pace was never too difficult for the horse. Remaining silent the entire rest of the ride back, although his expression showed joy over the ride. The wind rushing past him causing his dark hair to fly around his face, framing it well until he came to a stop at the stables once more. Having blown through the city quickly.   
  
Sliding from her back he'd lead Turcanna back to her stall. Stroking her flank and muzzle gently as he brought her back in. Closing the door behind her. Once she was enclosed he'd pull out an apple he grabbed earlier, feeding it to her even as he used some magic to lift up a bale of hay, tossing it into the stall for her to enjoy later.   
  
He'd then change, true to his word he wouldn't strip down. Instead simply transmuting the riding clothes into a more ornate black and gold robe. His shirt and pants tight to show off his muscles, although the robe hid most of this unless someone got close. His long hair bound back into a single ponytail to keep it out of his face.   
  
"So, shall we get back inside so we can get to breakfast? I doubt what I want is on the menu, but I can settle for something else." His gaze rolled over her slowly. Long tongue snaking from his lips to lick at them slowly as his heated gaze moved over every inch of the elf like woman. Giving an almost teasing smile after, turning to the stable door to begin walking out.  
  
  
  
  
As the two Valar left the small clearing, Aerilaya reveled in the feel of Elroch’s powerful back stretching beneath her plump bottom. She leaned forward from his spine, thighs clenched whilst she urged her mount to gallop faster. As wind whipped the dainty woman’s starlight locks, a smile of content quirked her full lips. She rode Elroch with an enchanting wildness about her, as if gliding beneath the trees was where she was truly meant to be.   
  
The time astride her dappled stallion ended all too soon. For when she and Mel arrived at the stables, a twinge of sorrow entered her heart. She led Elroch to his stall before gracefully slipping down his flank, bare feet once again feeling cold stone instead of grass. The horse let out a gentle whinny as she softly pat his thick neck before rubbing her slender fingers over his soft nose. “You did well today, Elroch.” Aerilaya spoke fondly to her prized stallion, who in turn pressed further into the Valar’s touch. Elroch snorted deeply before trotting further into his wooden stall in search of fresh oats that were delivered later in the morning.  
  
When Aerilaya turned on heel, her magenta gaze met with that of Melkor’s intensely golden hues. She studied the immortal briefly, noting his change of outfit. The Queen could not help but admire the way his shirt and trousers complimented his physique. Peeking below his black robe laced in gold, hard muscles clung to tight fabric.   
  
Melkor’s next words startled Aerilaya from her observations, as if noticing the way her eyes caressed his frame. As his wet his lips with his tantalizing tongue, she felt a sudden burning sensation pool in her belly. She shifted awkwardly under his unflinching gaze, her forcing her voice to remain cold as while she spoke, “If it is not to your satisfaction then I implore you to leave and find such things elsewhere.” Despite the harsh edge in her tone, a deep red blush spread across her cheeks and ear tips. She chewed her lip as she followed after him when he turned to leave. She felt so small and vulnerable behind him, a feeling that she hated. She is a Goddess amongst other beings, yet this man made her feel like a mere mortal.   
  
Aerilaya couldn’t help but feel relieved when the oak doors to her home came into view. She quickly walked ahead of him before using her powers of light to open the doors. As her bare feet met the chilly marble of her domain, she veered a sharp right towards the main dining hall. Tall alabaster pillars rose on either side of the entrance to the room’s entrance, a rectangular dining table coming into view. It’s detailed stonework glinted in the filtered sunlight, allowing the golden decals along the table to alight. In the middle of the lavish table is an assortment of exotic fruits, as well as breakfast pastries, a crystal pitcher of water and a silver bowl filled with scrambled eggs. A vast array of cutlery was placed on either side of the table, having been set for two.   
  
Despite the gnawing hunger Aerilaya felt as the scent of warm eggs reached her senses, she decided it best to change out of her sweat soiled outfit before eating. “I see that Raedrien has already seen to everything,” She said whilst a grin graced her features. She would have to commend the Noldorian she-elf for being able to pull this off in a short amount of time. As she turned towards Melkor, she gestured the meal before them. “Sit, eat. I shall join you shortly after I’ve changed.” Aerilaya murmured, still a little embarrassed by her display from earlier. Raising her hand, she felt her light magic pulse beneath her flesh as she snapped her fingers and was enveloped in a bright illumination.   
  
After having teleported to her room, she strode past her bed towards her open boudoir. Aerilaya sung a melodic tune as she picked through her garments in search of something suitable. Eventually she chose a gown of dark crimson before undressing out her current clothes and into the dress she set aside. The Queen could not help but admire the way this gown clung to her lush curves. Its nearly sheer fabric pooled around her feet and stretched out into a slight train as she walked. The long, bell sleeves were embroidered with silver leaves against the see-through carmine. The neckline also held silver leaves as it dove down past her breasts, just over her belly button. Aerilaya’s Silmaril glinted in the rays of sun whilst being nestled between her generous mounds.   
  
Aerilaya now made her way smoothly over to her vanity, releasing her snow tinted hair from its confines. The strands of thick starlight fell all around her in waves before ending at her tail bone. After grabbing her gilded brush, she began to run it through her ivory locks while deep in thought. She still did not know what to make of Melkor, though being with him made her feel like the naïve girl she had been so long ago. Aerilaya struggled to keep up her emotionless façade when she was in his presence.   
  
With a slight shake of her head and an frustrated sigh, she teleported herself back to the dining room after having finished brushing her hair. She dare not cast her magenta eyes his way for fear that he would see the conflict within. With a fluid elegance she strode to the opposite side of the table from which he sat, lowering into the chair stiffly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have taken to time to read the story thus far! Even just a few views are beyond my expectations. Anyway I hope this chapter proved to be as awesome as I thought it was.~  
> Aerilaya is written by me and Melkor is written by Rai.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night after Melkor arrives, Aerilaya falls back into slumber and conjures up a dream lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude featuring mainly Aeri! Just a warning but it does contain sexual themes. You can skip this chapter if you want, but to all who read I hope you enjoy this one!

_ Drifting in and out of sleep, Aerilaya could see the early morning rays of sunlight sift through her eyelashes. Unwilling to bring herself from the slumber, she could sense the growing impatience of the figure lying with her. Making his presence known, he lazily grazed his calloused fingertips over the Vala’s spine, flesh burning beneath his touch. He paid each and every curve and sharp line along her exposed back equal attention, golden hues growing darker with every shiver that passed through her body. _

 

_ Tenderly ghosting the backs of his fingers over her shoulders to her sides, she felt his hands tightly grasp her hips, bringing them flush against his own and gently coaxing her bare back against his chest. Reveling in the warmth of his skin against hers a lazy moan passed through her lush lips, nearly resembling that of a purr. _

 

_ Stretching out, she removed herself from the fetal position she normally slept in, feeling her curvaceous frame wholly melt into his; imprinting the sensation of the firm muscles of his chest, and the strong arm around her, into memory as he pressed himself closer. _

 

_ Skin against skin, with no perfunctory barrier of cloth between them. A sigh escaped her as plush lips brushed against the shell of her ear then ghosted along her neck. _

 

_ Ascending his hand in the same gentle sweeping motion, she felt his hand move towards her mid sternum before his fingers leisurely traced a path down to her abdomen. “Aerilaya,” he whispers softly in supplication, feeling his nose gently nuzzle the nape of her neck. _

 

_ “Don’t go.” The Vala pleaded. Still holding too tightly to her slumber, her voice heavily fatigued as it came out in more of a whimper. _

 

_ Combing his fingers through her starlit locks, he gently brushed them aside before she felt his incredibly soft lips place a tender kiss behind her ear. _

 

_ “I have to,” he replied raggedly, clearing hearing the disappointment within its tone. Through every word he spoke, she could feel his warm breath delicately roll across her skin. _

 

_ Aerilaya moaned faintly in contempt. “But I want to see you,” she murmured sluggishly, snubbing the idea of having to awake from her peaceful slumber whilst refusing for this moment to end. _

 

_ At that, she felt a low chuckle resonate from the back of his throat. The vibration against her fevered flesh causing a sudden wild heat to pool between her thick thighs.  “Always so stubborn,” he affirmed, delicately pressing another kiss at the back of her nape. “If you want to see me, my beloved light, then you need to wake up,” his lips frivolously brushed her skin as he spoke. He trailed his hand further south on her abdomen, heading towards the apex of her thighs. _

 

Aerilaya’s magenta optics fluttered open, rolling onto her stomach heavy with lethargy she turned to face the man who had been so adamant with waking her up. A frown graced her features, her heart sinking when her gaze only met that of an empty space in the sheets next to her, no indentation in the mattress of there ever being another person with her.

 

Furrowing her brows, she knowingly ran her pale hand across the back of her neck. The only evidence of his presence was that of the warming sensation across her unblemished skin from where he had breathed on her, kissed and touched. Not to mention the dull ache she felt between her legs. Assuring her that not only had he been here somehow in physical form, but he was also capable of touching her, impacting her more emotionally now than ever upon awakening from these vivid dreams.

 

Aerilaya’s heart raced at the recollection of just how he touched her. The feeling of his smooth hands freely roaming as if he were intimately acquainted with every inch of her body, touching her in the most affection of ways she had ever felt before.

 

Had she, and he, been – naked?

 

Her plum tinted eyes turned to saucers at the realization. Her mouth gaped in shock over the insinuation of what they had done. The concept of sex wasn’t in any way unfamiliar to her. She recalled the times centuries ago when she felt the most lurid delight from being in the arms of a certain raven haired Dark Lord.

 

But this – the raw, emotional intensity she felt between the two of them was something she never thought to experience again. Something that was much more personal and delicate: like love.

 

Bearing in mind not only had she felt his hands on her, but she had been able to feel every muscle of his body pressed against hers. Aerilaya could not help but lick her lips and blush at the all too familiar feeling of a growing pressure between her legs.

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she rolled over onto her back as her heart raced at the electrifying emotions coursing through her. That sweet ache drew her attention more than she’d like to admit.

 

Closing her eyes, she hiked the hem of her translucent carmine nightgown up to her hips, and with a trembling hand she leisurely slid her fingers down her lean abdomen to the damp spot now on her panties. Her breath hitched at the sensitivity within her slick folds. Her breathing becoming more labored as she slid her hand through the top of her panties: inserting one finger, then two inside the folds of her wet pussy. She felt her slender frame shudder at the sudden relief of the forceful emotions and sensations surging through her, their heat setting her very blood afire.

 

Arching her back ever so slightly, she pumped her fingers in and out of her sex, bringing her other hand down to circle her clit. She bit her lip and mewled softly, imagining the dream lover again. The softness of his unblemished skin. The feel of his strong hands digging into her hips, drifting between her thighs. Her body shook as she moved her fingers faster, the edge of the precipice nearing.

 

Aerilaya’s mind wandered back to the hungry sunlit opticals that belonged to her dream lover, keen on imagining it as his thick fingers between her thighs instead of her own. The sensual undertones of his low, husky voice resonated within her mind as he spoke her name: coaxing her closer to climax with each stroke of his devouring touch.

 

At the shift in fantasy her body convulsed, causing the Vala to release a sudden sharp cry from her lungs. Finding her peak so effortlessly and quickly stole her breath and made her heart roar in her ears as she collapsed back against the pillows.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aerilaya's perspective is written by me~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist on Spotify dedicated to the roleplay~ Its called "This Dark Heart of Mine" as well and is just filled with songs that I listen to while writing from Aeri's perspective. I truly recommend giving it a listen!

  
  
As they walked his gaze would remain on the woman, never wavering while he stared. Only when he was alone did he finally stop looking in front of him, allowing gaze to sweep across the room. With quick steps he'd sink into one of the chairs, simply letting his powers summon the food he desired rather than bother trying to reach out and collect it all.  
  
He'd eat swiftly, finishing almost just as Aeri sat down. Yet, that wasn't to be all he'd have. Waiting for her to get her own meal before grabbing seconds. Although he ate as if he was starved, his manners were perfect and he never seemed anything but kingly despite the speed at which he ate. Eventually giving a satisfied sigh while leaning back in the chair. Eyes closing to savor the tastes still dancing on his tongue.   
  
"Ah, that was just what I needed. It's been far too long since I had food. That apple only worsened it since it hardly filled me up." Lips quirked up into a grin, eyes opening once more while he swiftly rose from the chair. Moving around behind it to push it back in. Giving a slight nod to his sister before he spoke once more. "Now, I'm afraid I must excuse myself. There is one other thing I've been neglecting for a long time."   
  
Exiting the room he'd make his way through Aerilaya's home. Eventually finding his way to the 'backyard', as it were. Once ensuring no other was around, not wanting to cause a scene should anyone stumble across the sight, he'd strip himself of robe and shirt. Allowing his top half to be bared before summoning a long blade.   
  
The longsword was an odd one, newly created by the Warlord. Valar and elven metals crafted together in a stunning design that seemed to glow in the sunlight, while sucking it in. Voidic power having been added to the blade to let it drain magic and light. Although it's true abilities laid dormant, the man not fool enough to practice with it while showing what it could truly do, in case any other watched.   
  
While he certainly preferred his hammer, the deity was hardly a bad swordsman. With skills that matched or surpassed most masters he'd begin his practice one again. Something he hadn't done since before he became Morgoth, too engrossed in the War he started to bother practicing.   
  
It'd take several moments, but eventually he'd find his grace once again. Every swing and motion made leading into another. An endless flurry of slashes, stabs and twirls that seemed more like a dance than it did a means to slaughter.  
  
Only after a few hours did he finally pause. Free hand raising to rub the back of his hand along his forehead, sweat glistening on his skin, which shone slightly in the light. Only further amplifying his muscular body. Heavy breathing causing chest to rise and fall while his gaze held more intensity in it than usual.  
  


  
Aerilaya did not notice that Melkor had already finished breakfast by the time she had returned. She was too busy trying not to look him while she picked out what she was to eat. Choosing a sugar dusted pastry and some grapes, it took all her might to not let her gaze wander. Her brows scrunched up as she focused on the task of simply eating, wandering into deep thought. Everything about this mysterious being perplexed her. Even more so now that he was letting her see sides of himself that he had never shown her before. Her mind gravely reminded her that he was trickier than he appeared, yet her heard rebelled against that statement. Aerilaya had never felt such turmoil within herself before. As the new ruler of Valinor and member of the Valar, her decisions had to be quick and correspond to her beliefs/. If Melkor should return from his prison, she had been so sure that he’d bring nothing but destruction and revenge along with him. However he hadn’t, and that puzzled Aerilaya even more, though she knew that if he stepped one toe out of line that Iluvatar would cast him back down to the depths. Perhaps this was all just a test from her father. Whatever for, she did not know. What she did know was that she would just have to trust her father’s judgement for the time being.  
  
The rhythmic, deep vocals of her former fiancé rung throughout the dining hall, snapping Aerilaya out of her reverie. As he rose and walked away, she could not help but gaze after him curiously. Should she follow him? The Queen hastily shook her head, biting her bottom lip. Perhaps not, as Melkor was known to find comfort in solidarity. However to do so after recently being released from the bowls of Arda baffled her.   
  
A soft sigh slipped from Aerilaya’s lips as she rise soon after Melkor’s departure. She silently debated following the mysterious male before deciding against it. Instead the youngest Valar veered off towards her study, gracefully sliding across ivory marble. She would take this time to catch up on any documents needing signing, knowing full well that her councillors were bound to intrude on her castle soon.   
  
Slender fingertips grazed the oaken door before prodding it open, giving way to a lavish study decorated in carmine drapes and golden accented furniture. A desk stood in the middle, made of white birch with Aeri’s signature gold leaves curving around feet and edges. She sat down silently, grabbing her quill and dipping it in ink before reviewing the various papers on her desk.   
  
About an hour later, Aerilaya had grown restless signing papers and instead graced the halls with her presence. She wandered around on light feet, thin ruby fabric streaming in her wake. Her form suddenly stopped and tensed, magenta eyes growing wide against pale skin. She stood in the archway that led to her garden and yard in the back. Beneath the great birch trees stood a handsome being, his light complexion and long raven hair standing out against the alabaster hue. The astonished Aerilaya’s eyes grew dark as she watched this man practice his forms, toned body moving with the experience of ages. The Queen licked her lips as she saw that sweat clung to every surface of his body, some glistening against the hard muscle as his biceps flexed in effort.   
  
Aerilaya’s line of sight forcefully lingered lower, once again noting her former fiancé’s defined hips and abdominal muscles. An intense heat overtook the Valar due to this enchanting specimen. A hard blush graced her cheeks while fire bloomed in her belly, her arousal spiking involuntarily. She watched him for a while behind the archway, too embarrassed to make herself known just yet. Though Aerilaya doubted the sharp male hadn’t already noticed her presence. Her thick thighs rubbed against each other, desperate to relieve the darkest desire that pumped through her veins.   
  
Eventually Aerilaya realized what she was doing and mentally chastised herself for it, though her body still held a raging heat. Gathering herself, she stepped forth out of the shadows and moved towards Melkor. “I see you have not lost your skills in combat, despite being locked away for so long.” Despite the Queen’s steely tone, her eyes sparkled in amusement. “Perhaps you would be willing to let me spar with you?” She asked. With a slight flick of her wrist, two balls of bright light appeared before her. Reaching towards them she pulled out two identical short swords, lowering them at her side though still forming a defensive stance. Perhaps a spar would provide relief from all this tension building up.

  
  
His gaze turned towards her when she called out. An eyebrow raising up at the sight of her summoning the blades. "Took long enough. I was wondering how long you would simply watch." His wrist rolled, the blade twirling through the air slowly, each swing slicing through the air as if it was a physical object.  
  
"And I'm afraid you're wrong. I have lost a considerable amount of skill. Truthfully, even as Morgoth, I never showed my true power. In my arrogance I believed it unnecessary. And by the time I realized it was required I had already spread my power out too far to utilize it all. The time in prison allowed me to gather it back, but likewise I was unable to practice my form. So I've still lost much of my old ability."  
  
The twirling would halt with the blade angled ninety degrees from his stomach. Stepping forward to stand a few feet from her. His free hand lifting to angle his finger in her direction. Motioning for her to make the first move as he stood still. His golden eyes gazing at her more intensely as he let the void powers cloaking his own slip away only slightly. Not enough to let her detect the true depths of his newfound power, but enough to make her feel something was off and unnerve her.  
  


  
  
Aerilaya’s magenta orbs narrowed into sharp slits as she pursed her lips in a tight line. An icy chill licked her spine; warning her that something was not right. She could see no physical proof of such a sensation, yet wariness settled deep within her bones. The Queen deftly spun her twin blades in her hands, mithril effortlessly slicing through the air. Her hackles raised as she begun to circle Melkor whilst remaining a predatory stance, though a sparkle of hesitance entered her once confident gaze. Aerilaya’s lithe form came to a halt, leaving the imposing man to tower before her. She could feel the Valar’s dandelion opticals caress her flesh as he watched her with unnerving intensity.   
  
“Perhaps we are evenly matched then.” Just as the words left her, the Queen bolted forth. In a haze of raw speed the distance between she and Melkor shrank. Her movements were that of fluid grace, carmine robs streaming behind her like a river of blood. Mirthril carved at an angle through the air with the flick of Aerilaya’s wrist, aiming for Melkor’s midsection. 

  
  
  
As she rushed forward the man would do the unthinkable. Simply closing his eyes as she aimed to strike. Calling forth his magical prowess he'd read her every movement through the elements. From how her feet touched the ground, to how her blades slices the air. To how the light came down around her and the shadows enveloped her when she moved in front of him. Everything used to perfectly detect and counter her blow without relying on his eyesight.   
  
With a twitch of his hand his blade would come up, colliding with her own before pushing forward. His own weapon, holding added edges toward the hilt, as well as the hilt itself curving up towards the blade, would allow him to catch her weapon between them. A twist of his wrist then locking it in place so she couldn't draw back as he pushed forward. Forcing the Valar to either let go of her weapon and lose it, or risk being damaged by the returning strike.   
  


  
  
Aerilaya shivered against the warm breath that tickled her pristine features. Pure heat bloomed in her stomach from being in such close proximity to Melkor. She could practically feel the magic that pulsed beneath his hard muscle; could practically taste his earthly fragrance on her tongue. However the Vala quickly pushed such thoughts away, allowing the exciment of battle to hum within her again.  
  
It took all of Aerilaya’s strength to not be overwhelmed by the male’s immense power during his strike. Sweat beaded the Queen’s brow when she attempted to push Melkor away to her, but to no avail. She reevaluated her position before coming to a decision for her next move. Her soft hands loosened their grasp upon both her swords, allowing them to clatter onto the ground below them. Aerilaya knew that raw strength would not win this spar, therefore began to rely on her speed and petite body instead. Just as soon as she dropped her weapons, she ducked Melkor’s heavy swing. With fluid grace she retrieved her duel swords once more, lithe fingers pressing tightly against each hilt. She rolled forward between Melkor’s long legs, though the movement was slightly slowed by the ruby chiffon that flowed from her hips. Aerilaya reappeared further behind the Vala, foliage clinging to her gown as she rose to meet him.  
  
Mithril carved pathways through the hair with a simple twirl of her wrists, pointing the blades in her former fiance’s direction. A coy smile slid across her lips as she raised a brow at him, beckoning Melkor to make the next move.  
  
Aerilaya shivered against the warm breath that tickled her pristine features. Pure heat bloomed in her stomach from being in such close proximity to Melkor. She could practically feel the magic that pulsed beneath his hard muscle; could practically taste his earthly fragrance on her tongue. However the Vala quickly pushed such thoughts away, allowing the exciment of battle to hum within her again.  
  


  
  
Realizing what she intended halfway through the action he'd shift, his sword moving to prevent her from pulling her arm out of its socket. With the shift the swords caught would unlock from their positions, allowing her to retrieve them without having to pull against his blade in an attempt to retrieve the weapons.  
  
Body turned, blade moving in an arc to collide against her weapons once they were raised, pushing them to the side as he steps forward. The close proximity making it harder for the woman to bring her weapons closer to guard. Arm raising to swing the longsword back, halting it mere millimeters before it would meet her flesh.   
  
Eyes open, his gaze meeting hers once again as he stares into her own hues. The piercing glare beckoning her to continue if she could, although the man said nothing. Retaining his stoic silence. 

  
  
The emotionless façade Melkor wore greatly unnerved Aerilaya. Such things did not come easily to the Vala like it did her former fiancé. Yet while his penetrating gold discs unwaveringly stared into her own, she could not help but melt at their caress. Her rounded chest heaved with each pant escaping from Aeri’s lungs. Their spar was completely forgotten as the male’s feverish skin pressed against her own, senses becoming tangled in his seductive aroma. For a moment, she stared back at him with the same intensity he regarded her.   
  
Their moments together before the First Age flashed before her eyes. Moments of breathless whispers, lips on heated flesh and magnetic touches. With every deep kiss, every captivating look; Melkor would tempt Aerilaya further and further into the abyss. It used to scare her, how she would willingly give herself to him and fall into the darkness if only he would hold her again.   
  
The Vala had been so wrapped up in thought that she did not notice her voluptuous frame relax against his. Her two mithril blades left her side as her pale hands went slack, slipping onto the dirt below.   
  
An unidentified emotion welled in Aerilaya’s magenta gaze, threatening to spill over her rigid features. Crystalline tears slipped down her flushed cheeks before she sharply turned around, her lean naked back facing towards him.   
  
“Sorry—I do not know what came over me.” Her words came out in a soft whisper, still facing towards the forested area rather than Melkor. It was unlike the femme to fall apart so easily, just because of a few memories. Perhaps the return of this former Dark Lord stirred up more than she bargained for.    
  


  
  
His blade would return to where it came, slipped back into the void. An arm reaching out, hand placed on the woman's hip before snaking around her waist. In a fraction of a second the Valar female would find herself held against his chest.   
  
His head leans down, lips brushing across her neck, only the lightest of touches. Like a butterflies wing beat. The arm around her waist only tightening as he moves up, until his lips were only centimeters away from her ear.   
  
"It's fine to still hold feelings, Aeri. I still love you as well." His palm rests on her stomach, slowly trailing upwards, although halting before reaching her bust. The man stepping back to release her, although spinning her so she'd face him.   
  
"Come, Aeri. Let me love you once more. Even if it is only one more time." Palm cups her cheek, head tilting downwards to press his lips against her own. It wasn't rough or deep, yet it held no need to be. Easily conveying the depth of his love even in the gentleness of the kiss.   
  


  
  
Aerilaya’s long eyelashes fluttered against the sensation of Melkor’s plush lips brushing against her nape. She leaned against his tentative touch for a moment, a low whimper escaping her throat. Despite the budding arousal setting her skin alight, wild fear and need raged deep within the Vala. There was a part of her deep down that remained untouched by the conniving male’s seductive darkness. It’s light stretched out, trying to drive back the overwhelming urge to be devoured by the void.  
  
There was something surely wrong with her. How else could she explain feeling this intense reaction to a man she’d sworn off long ago? Aerilaya knew it went against everything she believed in, for she still did not believe the former Dark Lord is all that he proclaims to be. Yet for many an Age she has lived with this aching loneliness, its chilling grasp nearly having caused the Vala to fade.  
  
She bit back a sudden groan when she felt Melkor’s enticing warmth leave the exposed curve of her spine. A blush rapidly spread across her defined cheekbones before settling onto her ear tips as she turned to meet the starved gaze of the broad male. Her magenta eyes grew wide as two moons, a slight innocence and purity sparkling in rich aqua as his deep vocals penetrated her ears. For a moment she was completely frozen where she stood, shocked and conflicted by his seemingly earnest words.  
  
Before Aerilaya could reply, she felt the being’s soft lips crash against hers. She mewled in surprise against his lips, caught off guard by his bold actions. The Queen supressed the urge to dive deeper into his mouth, a wild desire to taste him blooming within. Before she could completely lose herself in this man’s embrace, her shaking hands pressed against his hard chest to slightly push him back.  
  
Her hungry plum hues met with his sunlit ones, her slender frame hesitantly leaning back as she licked her bottom lip. “Perhaps I am crazy for even considering this,” she murmured half to herself, “I want you, I want what we had before. However I do not trust you, even though I want to.”  
  
Alabaster curls spilled around Aerilaya’s slight frame as she rest her ivory crown against Melkor’s feverish chest, slim arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. “But I need to know what I feel for you now is real, or if it is a cruel dream. Please tell me it is not a dream and I will be yours.” Her musical vocals whispered against his skin.  
  
  
  
A low laugh escaped him at her final words. Eyes narrowing as he caressed her cheek softly. Tilting her head back so she would look at him once more. His gaze held hers for moments longer before he stepped back, away from her embrace.  
  
"My dear Aeri. I think you know well this is no dream. What you must ask is instead.. what do you desire. Not what do you think is right. But what do you think is /right/. Forget honor. Forget duty. Forget light. Forget dark. I am no dream. Not anymore. But do you still hold your love for me?"  
  
He stepped back once more, further away from her. His intent was quite clear, if she loved him she would follow after. Chasing him as he moved until he slipped behind a tree. Otherwise, if she didn't care for him any longer, she could simply walk away, unconfused by his touch.   
  
Yet, by the light in his eyes, it was clear he hoped it would be the first. Wanting her to still care, her, the only one who ever had. Yet, even as he moved into the shadows cast by the tree, his true nature moved excitedly within him. To her eyes every step closer to him would be as if chasing the light within him to drag it out. Yet instead it would only bring her one step deeper into his darkness. 

  
  
Aerilaya suppressed the urge to moan in contempt for Melkor’s abrupt departure. Instead she remained where she was, a tall, unmoving statue amidst ivory birch and rich foliage. She could swear that the forest surrounding her fell into the same stillness, its vast canopy and underbrush dipping into unmovable silence. This stretched on for a moment as the Vala dived deep into her thoughts, contemplating what she should do in this situation.   
  
The more rational part of the maiden told her it is all a trick, for such evil like her brother could never truly be a wiped slate once more. Whereas her aching heart dared her to go forth, to for once follow what /she/ wanted and not what she thought to be right. She has already given up so much in her lifetime, and was rewarded nothing but emptiness and sorrow in return.   
  
Aerilaya’s magenta pigmented gaze absently drifted to where Melkor’s broad silhouette used to be. She bit her plush bottom lip, recalling her brothers words and the manner in which he laid his heart bare to her. Maybe she could save him this way. She had thought that way once before, the femme inwardly chided, and we all know how well that turned out. However… perhaps this time could be different.   
  
This indecision was nothing but a plague on the Queen of Valinor. She already knew what her choice would be if this were to ever happen. If she was wrong, it would only be her who would suffer and not the firstborn she loves.   
  
The ruby translucent fabric of Aerilaya’s dress fluttered as she hesitantly moved forward, curvaceous hips swaying. Dainty bare feet glided across the prickly hairs of grass, a river of carmine set alight by the suns rays trailing in her wake. Nestled in between her plump breasts her Silmaril gleamed, rising and falling with every breath that was released.   
  
The ivory crowned maiden slightly quivered as her thick frame entered into the denser part of the forest, the ravenous darkness swallowing her up as she searched for her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we've officially caught up to where our roleplay is! Apparently during this chapter I learned that I'm not very good at writing combat. Oh well, things to work on. New chapters will vary between once or twice a week now, depending on when me or Rei have the time to reply to our roleplay. Fret not, my dears. This is merely the beginning. 
> 
> As always, Aerilaya is written by me and Melkor is written by Rai!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aerilaya remembers what it feels like to be in the arms of darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains pure explicit smut, so if that's not your thing then you're welcome to skip it.

**✧ ✦ ****✧**  
  
  
Lips pulled upwards into a smirk at the sight of her following him into the woods. Melding into the shadows to watch her for a few moments before materializing behind her. Making use of her own shadow to transport him there instantly.   
  
Arms wrap around her waist, tugging her back against his chest, head tilting down to press against her neck. The kiss given was short and teasing. Meant to simply rile her up further and increase her desire. Hands spinning her around before he kisses her properly, lips pressed against her own.   
  
As his lips tasted hers, his hands would roam her body. Moving up and down her sides, sliding back to move down her spine, then across her plump rear to her thighs. Sliding down them until reaching as far as they could he'd move his hands back up to her hips once more.   
  
Pulling from her lips he'd bite down on her lower one, giving a small tug to it. "I'm glad you decided to follow me my dear Aeri. I'm never going to let you go again." His fingers tightened their grip, although not enough to hurt her. Pulling her closer to him, his large bulge poking at her as he chuckles. Stepping away once more.   
  
Glancing about he'd hook his fingers in the pants. Tugging them down to show he hadn't bothered with anything else. Looking at her with a grin. "We should be deep enough in no one will hear or stumble across is."  
  
Aerilaya felt like a mere fawn while within the thick forestry of her home. A fawn being hunted by a ravenous wolf that is, and despite her quivering legs she continued onward into the growing dark. It was when she least expected it that he pounced.   
  
She barely had time to think before she was once again surrounded by Melkor’s strong arms. For a moment she squirmed in his grasp, her heaving bosom awkwardly rubbing against his chest in the process. Realizing her struggle was futile—as a part of her wanted it to be—she relaxed in his embrace.   
  
When his lips collided with her own, Aerilaya could not hold back the low growl that vibrated in her lungs. Originally she thought she’d feel ashamed in having his hands on her, instead she only felt an indescribable bliss. As the couple kissed, she could not help but relish the taste of this man on her tongue. It drove her wild, something she desperately craved while living in a glorified cage of gold and marble.   
  
Aerilaya let out a small squeak when she felt Melkor’s fingers dig into her hips, her cheeks and ears growing warm at his boldness. “I’m trusting you,” she breathed against his lips. “And I’m willing to try again…” The blushing maiden trailed off after feeling his obvious arousal prod her, eliciting a whimper from her.   
  
A moan left her as she felt the intense heat of the male leave her, a confused frown lining her features. As her plum opticals watched him undress, the growing ache in her belly intensified. She gasped upon seeing his manhood escape from his trousers, her hungry gaze unable to look away.  
  
Aerilaya rubbed her legs together in an effort to ease the uncomfortable wetness between her thighs, slender fingers clutching the carmine folds of her gown. “I see.. not everything has changed.” She murmured, legs trembling.   
  
Knowing well what he wanted, the Vala reached for the straps of her jeweled dress. She savored the way his dandelion hues grew dark as she slowly slipped them off her pale shoulders. Her hands slightly quivered whilst she pulled the translucent silk down her unblemished skin, allowing the ruby to glide down and pool at her feet.   
  
Aerilaya never wore anything beneath any of her dresses, and for once that fact actually came in handy. She stood tall before him, pure white skin like snow against a backdrop of foliage. Most elves were spindly with colt legs and flat boards for chests. Much to the maiden’s embarrassment however, she was much different. She is tall like other elves, yet her frame thicker. Lush curves give way to bodacious breasts adorning light pink nipples, along with a narrow waist and plump ass.   
  
“I don’t believe I have changed either…” She spoke with a half-hearted smile, embarrassment laced in her musical vocals.  
  
His eyes were a strange sight as his only love undressed. Eyes great dark with hunger, longing to run his tongue across her flesh, while also seeming to brighten. A strange light dancing behind them as the flames of his lust flared up higher. Now there was nothing that would stop him from taking her. Even if the other Valar suddenly appeared, all they'd see was Melkor ravishing the elven woman without pause.  
  
No time was wasted as the large man moved forward. His hands gripping Aerilaya's hips to gently push her back against a tree, head dipping downwards to bite into her neck. The strength used only enough to break the skin, leaving markings behind of his renewed claim upon her. Tongue rolling up the smooth flesh to lick up to her cheek. Speaking quietly into her ear. "Don't worry, my Precious. I will make sure you never regret trusting me."  
  
A hand reached downwards, fingertips dancing across her thigh, drawing meaningless symbols on the flesh to simply tease her with his touch. Finally beginning to slide between them, upwards to her leaking womanhood. Fingers began gently, merely a whisper of a touch as the slid along her plump lower lips. Thumb occasionally giving a light flick across her clit, wanting her need pushed to the edge before he gave her any true pleasure.  
  
After several moments of this teasing he'd lift his hand up, taking a break from the bites and licks he was giving her neck and shoulders to bring his fingers to his lips. Extraordinarily long tongue licking around his fingers to bring a smirk to his face. "You always taste so wonderful, Aeri."  
  
A date chuckle left his lips, which pressed against hers in a heated and passionate kiss he made certain would leave her head swimming before he began to lower himself. Tongue snaking down her heaving bust and smooth stomach. Licking her down until his face was between thick thighs and tongue could roll across her slit to taste her juices from the source. "And I'll savor every single drop of your taste.~"  
  
His touch was a delicious poison in which Aerilaya drank from greedily. In this moment she did not care whether he was simply toying with her or not. It is only him and her here, surrounded by the wild forest.   
  
As Melkor leaned forth to whisper in her ear, the Vala trembled from the warmth that blew against her sensitive ear tips. She eagerly leaned against him when his confident hand explored her feverish body, biting her bottom lip. Her brothers gentle yet fervent caresses drove her to the edge, yet something within screamed for more. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a sudden gasp escaped her as the male flicked the swollen bud between her legs.   
  
Aerilaya softly moaned while he teased her, her pale hands clutching the tree behind her in an effort to regain her bearings. Her plum gaze widened slightly when they met with his intense eyes, an innocent blush highlighting her cheeks. She cried out when his experienced digits left her folds, bringing them up to his mouth. The heat between her legs flared as she watched his long tongue slide over them tantalizingly, as if savoring her sweet taste.   
  
Through half-lidded eyes she observed him lower himself before her, seductively rolling his tongue down her milky white flesh. Aerilaya panted above Melkor as he parted her lush thighs, finding the meal he so desired. A wild surge of hot pleasure flooded the maiden’s chest, trickling down to her core as his mouth dove into her. Her smooth back arched, pressing her hips further against his lips, urging the male to continue. He had hardly even started and she already started to moan and squirm against him, anticipation coursing through her veins. Her slim fingers snaked through his long, ebony locks whilst she shuddered from his words. A small “O-oh,” escaping her bruised lips.  
  
he mans grip on her thighs only grew tighter, nails digging into the flesh, adding further markings to add to his claim of the Valar woman. Tongue rolling across her slit continuously, occasionally moving in a slow circle around her clit to tease her.   
  
Several moments pass of this pattern before it's suddenly broken. Thumbs spreading her lips apart as his tongue simply shoves up into her. The long and thick muscle moving in slow corkscrew motions to spread her walls apart as he tastes her juices.   
  
Hands shift, moving back to take a firm hold of her ass, pushing against the mounds to shove her hips against his face as he eats her out, tongue continuing to move about inside her, the grip also serving to make it impossible for the woman to pull away. Stuck there with his toying until he decided to move back.  
  
Aerilaya’s lush curves writhed against the dark male’s firm hands, her own dainty ones wildly grasping his long raven locks. Surprise hit her as his tongue hungrily devoured her, his lips and appendage feeling slightly chilled against her hot center. As he played with the sensitive bud nestled between her legs, her hips bucked against him and she cried out sharply.   
  
“Fuck, Mel.” She groans, dropping her head slightly to gaze at him through half open eyes. A building tension forced her body to tremble in his grasp, hips instinctively pushing against his tongue. A reddish tint spread across her cheeks as she felt liquid dripping down her inner thighs. Whatever previous reservations she had for this skilled man flew out the window. Aeri found herself unable to deny the fact she was wholly his right now… perhaps she always had been.  
  
The Vala was at the mercy of Melkor and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. She watched him through a magenta haze, arousal spiking at how determined he was to make her feel pleasure. The ache buried within her only grew stronger, her own wet heat betraying her by desiring more.  
  
“Please,” she whined, plump ass wiggling against his large hands. “I-I need more.. I n-need all of you.”  
  
A slow chuckle escaped him at her words. Face pressing in closer still as his tongue delves deeper. Continuing to simply roll the muscle around inside her for several moments longer before he finally pulled away. Licking his lips as he rose up.  
  
His hands remained on her plump rear. Squeezing the flesh as nails puncture the skin, lifting her off the ground as easily as if she was one of the leaves falling down around them with each gust that blowed across their naked forms. Using the tree she was pressed against to help keep her up, he'd lean down, lips pressing against the soft mounds of her breasts before teeth graze across them.   
  
His teasing continued a few moments longer. Dragging everything out to only further her need and desire. His length sliding between her thighs as his hips roll, grinding the girth against her slit, occasionally making his tip rub at her clit. Until finally even he couldn't hold back any longer.   
  
A quick movement would have his length pressing against her entrance. Another roll of his hips spearing her with it as he shoves half of the length into her at once. The mans motions causing his manhood to swirl around inside her, stretching her wider still, giving no time for adjusting as he began to push the rest of the member into her.  
  
Aerilaya gradually began to lose herself to Melkor’s skillful touches, tantalizing tongue and ravenous gaze. The light that danced beneath her pale flesh fed off the intense emotions that pumped through her veins, its pure magic illuminating her thick curves. The maidens true celestial form beamed through her mortal façade in flawless light.   
  
The Vala had felt this sensation only once before. Such power always coursed through her being, however the love she felt for this man fueled its purity rather than devour it. It thrived within her soul like a flaming beacon. However it is not only light that revels in the intimacy and roaring emotions that she feel. For corruption long ago planted stirred deep beneath. So caught up in the ecstasy in which her brother provide, she did not notice it blooming in silence.  
  
Aerilaya shuddered as Melkor’s throbbing manhood rubbed against her folds; the movement causing her to groan loudly. She barely had any time to prepare before she felt the feverish tip of his shaft prod against her dripping entrance. She bit her lip as her plum eyes stared down at him, slightly widening upon remembering just how /big/ he is. Thick veins bulged around his cocks wide girth, pale skin standing ramrod straight against abyssal curls.   
  
Before she could observe his impressive length any further, he buried himself deep between her trembling thighs. She cried out at the sudden fullness he gave her, slender frame trembling in his embrace. Her brow furrowed as the sharp pain flashed through her, tears stinging her opticals. It had been centuries since she’d last been with a man and had forgotten the pain it would bring her.   
  
Aerilaya’s tight passage quickly adapted to Melkor’s hard shaft, arousal once again pooling in her belly. She reveled in the sensation of how full she felt with her former fiancé’s cock buried inside her. Her wet walls clenched around him, hips raising to meet his. Her shaking hands gripped his broad shoulders, fingernails digging into flesh. Unable to take the anticipation any longer, she rocked against him; soft moans of pleasure leaving lush lips.  
  
His hips began to roll slowly, sliding back before thrusting back in. Continuing to only fit half of his length within for now. Head rose, lips catching her own in a deep kiss, his eyes gazing deep into her own as he moved.   
  
Finally, he'd begin to push more of his length into her, moving deeper within inch by inch until his base rested against her lower lips. His hips locked against her own, a growl of pleasure escaping him. Length throbbing within her tight walls, almost losing himself to the pleasure it had been so long. Although managing to keep control.  
  
Fingers gripped her breast, squeezing and groping the flesh as his other hand roamed her body, kissing her harder and rougher as his movements continued. Hips slamming into her own rougher and harder, practically bruising her hips with the force.  
  
Every kiss and brush of feverish skin on skin Melkor bestowed upon her left Aerilaya trembling. Whenever his soft lips smashed against hers, she kissed him back like he was her last meal. She relished how his hot, sticky flesh felt whilst flushed against her own. He wasn’t as far in as she would’ve liked, but the warmth inside between her thighs began to build anyway.  
  
Aerilaya nearly screamed out when he finally buried himself fully inside of her, the pain once again returning. For a moment she completely stilled against him, breasts heaving and jaw slack. She could feel how difficult it was for him to hold back; could practically sense the anticipation beneath her fingertips. The Aratar licked her lips and peered up at him through her lashes, leaning forward to rest her forehead against his.   
  
Her lithe arms delicately wrapped around his shoulders, fingers snaking through the fine raven locks that streamed down his wide back. She let out a small moan as one of Melkor’s large hands played with her breast, the other tracing the curves of her lush frame whilst leaving a trail of flame in its wake.   
  
He kissed her as if he wished to devour her completely, and she met him with equal ferocity. She groaned against his lips as his movements gradually picked up, long legs partially curling around his waist. Her hips rocked in tandem with his, nails digging into his back.   
  
“M-Mel-“ Aerilaya growled out against him, desiring for him to be even rougher with her. It has been so long since she’s had him inside her, and her body was still practically shaking with want.  
  
It wasn't long before the man was lost in his pleasure and desire. Fucking the other with such force and speed it was as if he was attempting to drill her desire for him permanently into her mind, where it would eclipse and block out any and all else. And indeed, that could certainly be what he was attempting to do.   
  
His hips rolled back beforr moving forward hard enough to shake the tree and make the ground under his feet form cracks in the hard packed dirt. Almost sinking into it his movements were so hard. Yet, he never pushed past the edge where pain would overcome pleasure. Ensuring his sister enjoyed every single second of his use of her.   
  
His hand continued to massage at the plump mound, fingers digging into the flesh if her breast enough to make red marks appear in the shape of the appendages. Soon beginning to focus on her nipple, twisting and tugging, intent on driving her wild with pleasure. His dark gaze focused on her every second, watching every shift in expression, and listening to every moan released. Figuring out once again what she liked best, ensuring nothing had changed over time, and if it had that he took note of it.   
  
Once finally noting it all, he'd make use of it. Pounding and thrusting away as he caressed and groped at her flesh in all the places she most felt it. His head dipping down to graze teeth across her neck, biting lightly only to leave smaller marks. Wanting to save the more permanent ones for later when his hold on her was completely certain.  
  
Whatever hesitant thoughts that once plagued Aerilaya's thoughts melted away while she remained in Melkor's embrace. He ravished her with such force, causing her petite form to writhe beneath him.   
  
Her lips suddenly parted to release a sharp "o-oh" as the Vala suddenly hit a sweet spot within her. She angled her hips in a similar way once more, allowing her brother to pound against that sensitive area. The movement ripping near-screams from her already sore throat.  
  
Aerilaya clung to Melkor so fiercely she felt hot blood ooze beneath her fingernails, the feeling oddly nudging her closer to orgasm. She could feel the throbbing ache of her core nearing that delicious peak, the light beneath her skin glowing with such intensity.   
  
The Aratar leaned forward while he fucked her with extreme enthusiasm, as if he wished to drive her into the tree they rest against. She returned the favour he bestowed upon her whilst she brushed her soft lips against his flushed skin. She took his flesh between her teeth and bit down slightly to leave indents.. after all, it was only fair if she claimed him as well. Aerilaya left a trail down his neck and into his collar bone before crashing her hungry mouth against his once again, slipping her tongue into his own to deepen the kiss.   
  
The slapping sounds against her ass sent her even further towards the edge, the tension in her abdomen straining for release. Suddenly she retreated from his lips slightly to loudly moan, "M-Mel I'm going to-!"  
  
Aerilaya felt the wave suddenly crash over her, rewarding her brother with a cry from her throat. Her thick curves trembled as her walls clenched tightly around Melkor's engorged cock, magenta eyes fluttering closed as the pleasure coursed through her veins. The Vala could see stars from the intense sensation that enveloped her, of which caused her body to convulse in his arms. She could feel her juices slipping out of her wet folds to further coat his manhood as he ravaged her still.  
  
She did not have a chance to fully digest the orgasm that hit her before the receding hunger between her thighs began to rebuild again.  
  
  
He chuckled as she orgasmed. Only thrusting faster to draw it out as long as he could. His hips shifting to press his girth against her walls, grinding into them as he kept himself fully within her for a few minutes after her orgasm, simply teasing her for a few moments.   
  
Eventually he'd pull out, quickly stepping back to pull her away from the tree, bending her forward so her hands could brace herself against it as his length grinds against her entrance before thrusting in once more. This position allowing him to shove his entire length within her depths, starting with rough and fast thrusts.   
  
Leaning downwards his teeth graze across one of her ears, teasing it as breasts were grabbed once again. Groping and squeezing the flesh slowly as he rocked his hips against her hard enough that his hips bruised her ass red. Tongue flicking out to slide along her ear, voice coming out in a deep whisper.   
  
"Moan louder for me, my love. Worry not of being caught, I desire to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs."  
  
He slid out before slamming forward harder than before. Grinding his tip into her depths while pinching and twisting at her nipples. Wicked grin upon his face as he used magic upon the nubs, forming piercings upon them in the shape of the Valars symbols. Tugging at them lightly to ensure they had been formed properly.  
  
Aerilaya was still shaking from the aftershocks of her orgasm when Melkor turned her around to face the tree instead. For a moment she pursed her lips in disatisfaction despite the flare of arousal it inspired. She could feel her inner walls practically clench with anticipation of having him take her from behind.  
  
She slightly arched her back as her soft palms met with the trees chiseled bark. The Vala trembled as Mel's rigid tip met with the soft flesh of her core before he slid his entire length in. She moaned loudly as she felt him fill her up again and her warm cum trail down her inner thighs.  
  
Aerilaya bit her lip as he began to thrust himself inside her. The erotic slapping of their lovemaking only seemed to stir the fire within her all the more as she felt herself climb toward her peak. She shivered against Mel's tongue that suddenly, tantalizingly brushed against her sensitive ears. She groaned in response to him, his masculine vocals like silk and easily undoing her.  
  
"Melkor!" She moaned out loudly into the forest as he picked up the pace against her rear. Aerilaya fell apart when his fingers teased her nipples that seemed to harden under his touch.  
However it surprised her the most when she suddenly felt cold steel insert through those sensitive nubs. So lose in the pleasure, she hardly felt the pain of their sudden appearance. They were sore and extra sensitive now but nonetheless stimulating.  
  
His magic ensured there would be no pain for her, even long after the waves of pleasure he was sending through her had faded. Fingers twisting and tugging at the piercings as he grew rougher. The sound of her screaming his name like a sweet music that only propelled him further.   
  
Each thrust threatened to shove the woman against the tree, although her hands bracing her along with his grip upon her breasts, which he used to pull her back against his thrusting, kept her from moving too far forward despite the force that tried. Teeth grazing over her ear as he moved further down, his tongue rolling across her cheek, down to her neck where he'd bite it once more. Leaving marks all over her body as if determined to ensure anyone who looked at her would know what had happened.   
  
The pounding continued for several moments longer before he'd lift her from the ground, bouncing her up and down upon his length as her back was pressed firmly against his chest. Arm tucked under her thighs to hold her up, with hands locked behind her neck. A final growl of pleasure escaping him before he finally finished, not bothering to pull out as he instead did the opposite, shoving fully into her as he came hard.  
  
Sharp cries and low moans echoed throughout the enchanted forest in which they ravaged each other. All one could hear is the wet slapping of skin against skin and heavy panting of ecstasy the two released. Beams of shimmering sunlight filtered in through the emerald green canopy above them, basking the two entwined bodies in luminescence.  
  
Aerilaya felt so deliciously lost while in the arms of her lover. She had forgotten how sweet he tasted and how incredibly full he made her feel. His untamable nature seemed to thrive off her light, as if his only desire was to devour every morsel she had to offer.  
  
As the male Vala neared his peak, so did she. She shivered as his arms bruised her thighs from lifting her against his chiseled flesh. The maiden cried out helplessly while he fucked her so ruthlessly, her cunt throbbing with the overwhelming need he bestowed. Her heaving bosom bounced as she bucked against the new angle they were in.  
  
To her surprise, Aerilaya was suddenly engulfed by her second orgasm. She screamed out Melkor's name in its wake, slender back arching against his tight grip. Her walls clenched around his throbbing cock, the sensation coaxing her brother to cum. She would have been alarmed by the fact he didn't pull out, but she was so filled with bliss that she didn't care.  
  
Melkor's hot seed poured inside her, the liquid filling her up while also delightfully coating her inner thighs. Her own divine wetness accompanied his in the sticky substance that trailed out of her swollen pussy.  
  
The trembling Aerilaya slowly unraveled herself from the firm embrace of her lover, slipping out of his arms to turn towards him. Various bruised of different shades and size decorated her soft, pale flesh, of which reflected their activities. The Queen's pristine features were flushed red in exertion, and her violet optics were wide despite the dreamy haze about them.  
  
Her tongue slipped out to lick her bottom lip as she gazed warily at him as she tried to regain her senses. The sight of him so unencumbered and vulnerable took her by surprise for a moment, but she did not show it. They were still in close proximity, and Aerilaya could not yet make herself move away. She was almost fearful that upon retreating from his presence, she might regret their act. She bit her bottom lip as she peered up at him through thick lashes, her eyes meeting with unreadable sunlit ones, unsure of what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late chapter! I wanted to give you the full scene rather than break it up over multiple updates. This is two weeks worth of lemon, so I hope you enjoyed it! I may be reformatting the previous chapters, we shall see. This may mean combining my and Mel's writing to make the chapters more smooth. So keep an eye out for that as well! This is far from the end, as there is much more to come.. and much more smut lol.
> 
> Mel's perspective is written by Raj and Aeri is written by me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melkor gives Aerilaya a decision in which will determine both their fates.

**✧ ✦** **✧  
  
** Arm wrapped around her waist kept her both close and upright, staring down into her eyes as his hand gripped her chin, pulling her in for a fierce and rough kiss, saying not a word even after he pulled away from it. His magic reformed their clothes, the man leading her through the forest back to her home, and through the halls back to her room.  
  
With a chuckled he'd lift her from the ground, laying her on her bed as he pulls the sheets up to cover her. Hand running through her hair slowly before pulling away. Staring down at her, hand lifting as ring is conjured up. Set on the closest surface to her bed, still ever silent until he finally broke it. Melodic voice only seeming more hypnotic after their time in the forest.  
  
"If you still care for me, put that on after you rest. If I see you wearing the ring I know your love is still true and what just happened wasn't due to your needs alone. I shall once again devote myself to you in that case. But if not, return the ring to me. I shall accept the choice, and remain only a brother."  
  
With those words he'd leave, exiting before she could respond to leave her stewing amongst her thoughts. The next stage of his plan being set in motion, simply needing to wait for her response to his words. Retiring to his own room so none who enters the home sees him there. Still wishing to be kept a secret for now.  
  
Aerilaya watched as waves of ebony tendrils danced behind her brother as he led her through the dense foliage. She could no longer hear the sweet chirps of birds, nor even the crunch of leaves as she trailed behind. Her mind was absorbed with an unknown feeling to which she could not pinpoint. Was it regret, was it fulfillment? Truth be told, she did not know.  
  
Not that it truly mattered at this point. She had /willingly/ let Melkor taste her flesh and indulge in the light that shimmers within her vessel. And almost worst of all, she had enjoyed it. She who boasts of being the purest Valar, the goodliest Aratar, enjoyed being devoured by the dark.  
And oh, she was so sore. Knowing she would soon heal did not help with the utter throbbing between her thighs. She could even still feel the juices of her and Mel's combined release slip out of her and coat her inner legs. It made the Queen feel dirty, yet deliciously so.  
  
She swallowed her retort as her brother affectionately placed her in bed, her limbs like jelly in his arms. In that moment her exhaustion hit her all at once, causing her to sink further into the soft mattress and eyes droop.  
  
However such weariness quickly vanished in a split second as the male Vala set down a ring on her nightstand. Aerilaya felt her heart squeeze at the sight of a relic she thought long lost. The last time she had laid eyes on the ring, she was wrought with heartbreak and had cast it into the ocean.  
  
In all sense of the word, she was flawless. Both her interior and exterior was unmarred, even by Elvish standards. Aerilaya was the very essence of all light and purity in Ea. Yet when she set her magenta gaze upon this single item, an undeniable darkness writhed beneath her skin. As if it hungered for her to accept that which Melkor offer, knowing full well the price.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the Queen wrestled with both desire and thought. Her mentality used to be so clear, so pristine. Whenever she made a decision she would stick to it until death take her. However this man seemed to constantly leave her in bewilderment and confusion.  
  
That was when she made her choice.  
  
Ever so hesitantly, her trembling fingers reached out for the ring. Despite all the utter chaos in which ensued in her mind and heart, she was certain about one thing. That against all odds, Aerilaya would not give up on her brother a second time.  
  
It was when the Vala slid the ring onto her finger, that the darkness began to spread. **  
  
✧ ✦ **✧****  
  
The man sat in silence within his room. Yet, he was certainly up to something. Sitting upon the bed, the beings eyes were closed, focusing on the power of the ring he had set near his sister. Focusing on the corruption he allowed to soak into the metal.  
  
As she slid it onto her finger, his laughter rang out through the room. Unheard by any outside of it, yet it had no need to be. The sound of pure triumph only heard by himself as he felt the darkness spread and grow within his beloved. The ring only speeding up the process.  
  
Yet, despite his jubilation he'd quickly reign himself back in. Calming down as he stayed tucked away for several hours, allowing no sign of himself to show, not yet being time for him to truly announce his presence. Keeping to his room, which he sealed off, during the hours where guests and workers would most likely be present.   
  
After two and a half hours of rest and keeping to his own company, however, he'd exit the room. Fully dressed once more in his simple yet still somehow extravagant attire. Footsteps echoing in the quiet halls as he made his way to his sister, allowing nothing to show on his face until he saw her, proceeding to smile wide, feigning happy shock at seeing the ring on her hand.   
  
Swiftly he'd move over to her, an arm wrapping around her waist to pull her back against his chest. Head tilted downwards to press a soft kiss against her collarbone, his free hand taking hold of her own, lifting it up as if admiring the ring upon her finger.   
  
"To be honest, I hadn't expected you to put it on. And especially not so soon. But.... I am truly glad you did. Thank you, sister. Your love means more to me than you could imagine."  
  
The Queen could see the immortal void beneath her eyelids.  
  
She trembled as she felt its inky talons drag across curve of her spine, all the while whispering sweet words of promise into her mind. Aerilaya could taste absolute nothingness on its dry lips, yet craved them still. Melting into its seductive embrace, she gave herself to it freely.  
  
In this particular dream, it stalked her light a predator in the night. This time it took on the illusion of a lover as it lured her into the dark. It touched her with such tenderness, despite the violent hunger it felt for her light. Rapture like no other ran through her veins as it sunk its teeth into her soft flesh and tore the Vala apart. So overcome in bliss, she did not notice the void drinking in every ounce of light she had to offer.  
  
All she could feel was the desire like a fire in her belly, and the delicious ache it aroused between her thighs. The darkness deceived her through its twisted love, pulsing and intent as it entered her with such violence. Aerilaya cried out as it filled her, so utterly and completely, unlike anything she had ever felt before.  
  
Then, she awoke.  
  
The Vala shot up from where she lay on her bed, slender fingers madly clutching the luxurious fabrics in which encased her form. Sweat beaded her pale brow as she panted madly, magenta gaze fearfully scanning her surroundings for any evidence of her nightmare. She relaxed slightly upon noticing no such evil dwelled within her chamber, though was still hesitant when she pulled back the covers.  
  
A shocked gasp escaped her as her sights fell upon the sticky mess that coated her inner thighs and the swollen pearl that peaked out between her folds. Proof of not only what she and Melkor had done hours prior, but also just how much the nightmare had aroused her.  
  
The sound of shuffling near her door caused Aerilaya to quickly cover herself again before trying--and failing to regain her composure. A sigh of relief left her as her plum hues met with the tender gaze of her real lover, though she still trembled in the aftermath of her vision.  
  
The Vala let all dark thoughts melt away as Melkor embraced her, the movement bringing a hesitant smile to her plush lips.  
  
"Of course I would put it on, my beloved brother. I could never abandon you a second time." She whispered softly against the shell of his ear, nuzzling herself against his broad shoulder.  
  
Aerilaya bestowed upon him a quick kiss before leaning back to gaze into his sharp disks. "Before we do anything else, I think we both are due for a bath." She grinned rather cheekily before nestling herself even further into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've just started taking Sociology and Psychology, updates will be a little shorter but regular nonetheless. So what do you think of Mel suddenly popping the question? Shocked me as well! But we shall see how it all turns out~  
> Aeri's perspective is written by me and Mel's is by Rai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel and Aeri have a bath..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are graphic descriptions of sex in this chapter, and if that's not for you then you're welcome to skip it!
> 
> I apologize for the lengthy delay! Since this chapter is basically pure smut, I wanted my partner and I to finish the entire scene before posting. I hope you enjoy. ~

**✧ ✦** **✧**

 

A low chuckle escaped him as she nuzzled against him. His arms tightening around her as he leans down, lightly nibbling on the tip of her ear. His golden eyes glowing brightly at her close proximity, as if he was draining her light.    
  
"Indeed, perhaps  we should. You have quite a bit you need to clean up... Especially between your thighs."   
  
With a simple movement he'd sweep her up into his arms. Making his way towards the bathroom as he stares down at her. Cradling her against his chest with one hand as the other slides through her hair.    
  
Once inside the bathroom he'd set her down, a wave of his hand filling the tub up as with his other waved to remove his clothing. Slipping into the tub before beckoning her in to sit on his lap.    
  
"Come, my love. Let me hold you in my arms more."

 

The Vala desperately tried not to think back to the nightmare she endured while in Melkor's embrace. Yet somehow his figure reminded her of the darkness in which consumed her soul, the very thing she has been fighting against for years. Unlike that vision however, she felt warm and safe as he lifted her and carried her to the 'fresher. Thus by simple yet tender touches, all thoughts about her vision gradually melted away.  
  
Aerilaya shivered against the sudden chill that washed over her as her brother undressed her. A trail of goosebumps highlighted her fawn coloured skin as she watched him climb into the tub. She could not resist admiring every exposed aspect he beheld as he lowered himself. Thick, silky raven tendrils framed his narrow yet handsome features, before spilling down a set of broad shoulders. A familiar ache bolted through her frame as she watched hard muscle shift beneath creamy flesh, forcing her to remember what they did only hours ago.  
  
Hesitantly, the Queen's bare feet padded across the ivory marble tiling towards where he awaited her. Ever so slowly she began to enter it with him, lowering herself into the heated liquid and onto his lap. A slight flush fluttered across her high cheekbones as her plump bottom collided with his thighs whilst the curve of her naked back brushed against his chisled exterior.

 

His arms would move quickly, wrapping themselves around her waist to pull her even closer against his form. A soft sigh of bliss escaping his lips at the feeling of her bare body pressed against his own, exactly as things should be. His head tilts down ward, pressing gentle kisses down her neck and across her shoulder, feeling the goosebumps littering her skin against his lips.    
  
With her this close to him it was all too easy for him to feel the seed of darkness he had planted within her, that had only grown and begun to sprout once she put the ring on her finger. The feeling bringing a wide smile to his lips, easily mistaken as simple happiness to be close to her.   
  
Slowly he'd slide a hand up her body, fingers gently dancing across her stomach, breast, neck and finally into her hair. Sliding through the strands slowly as he toyed with them, his voice a whisper against her ear as he finally spoke. His other hand sliding down to rest against her thigh as he does.    
  
"How is the water, dear sister? Hot enough? Too hot?"

 

A breathless sigh was released from her lungs as her lush curves melted into Melkor's embrace. Aerilaya relished the affection he bestowed upon her as he ran his thick fingers through her alabaster tendrils, of which fell like rays of moonlight around her. The heated liquid that surrounded their bodies brushed against her hard pink nipples, of which responded to her brothers gentle touches.  
  
With the grace of a feline the Queen shifted her voluptuous form, turning around so that she may hug his hips with her thick thighs. A coy smile played on her parted lips as she leaned forward briefly, reaching for one of the rich soaps behind him. Stubbornly, she tried to ignore the growing arousal of which throbbed between her legs as she leaned back and ran the soapy substance over the silky ebony strands of her lovers mane.  
  
Biting her lip, her magenta gaze tried not to meet his own spheres as she ran her fingers through Melkor's dense locks, working the soap into them. Once her task was finished, she reached for the small pitcher next to the tub, wiggling her plump hips as she did so. After filling the pitcher with the water, she poured it over her brothers hair, washing the shampoo and grime away.  
  
"We do not need to use magic for everything, do we my love?" Aerilaya purred, fluttering her lashes ever-so-innocently in his direction.  
  
She quivered upon feeling his obvious bodily response probe her ass. Despite the slightly painful soreness of her limbs, she wanted nothing more than to be fucked by Melkor again.  
  
Not wanting to waste this sudden boldness that possessed her, her slim fingers trailed down the milky skin of her abdomen, before dipping into the water below. Meeting his piercing gaze, she experimentally rolled her thumb over the bulbous tip of his cock before wrapping her hand around the shaft. It felt like a steel rod coated in leathery flesh beneath her tentative fingers, so eager to be plunged inside her aching core.  
  
However instead of inserting it inside her, she let go of her grip and sat directly on its length, her center resting directly on it beneath the warm liquid. Aerilaya's hips suddenly began to rock against him, her wet folds grinding against his base.  
  
Rolling her head back, she let out a quiet moan as her sensitive pearl rubbed against his veiny shaft; the friction causing her to arch her slender back as tremors bolted up her spine.  
  
"Perhaps the water isn't hot enough.." Was all she could groan out between soft gasps.

 

While it was uncommon for Aerilaya to take the initiative in such a manner, it was certainly not unwelcome. The man smirking as he simply leaned back, enjoying the sight of his beloved sister grinding herself upon his length, following suit with her ea rlier task of washing his hair. Grabbing the soap to begin cleaning her own hair.   
  
Slowly, his hands would slide downwards, running the suds across every part of her body. First her shoulders and arms, then her breasts. Next came her stomach, his hands taking their time exploring every inch as he cleaned her. Sliding to her hips and then back behind her, running up and down her back from shoulder blades to hips. All but her legs, which were still underwater, being thoroughly cleaned as he watched her grind away.   
  
Finally, once she had been cleaned and rinsed off, he'd move his hands to grip the plump thighs wrapped around his hips, lifting up his love before angling his length, slowly pulling back down to sheathe himself within her once more, giving a low purr, the same type of contentment a hunter displays after enjoying its prey.    
  
Head shifted, teeth nibbling against her earlobe before his long tongue snakes out, flicking against it before sliding down to his neck. His breath brushing across the skin as he whispers with a playful and teasing tone to his voice.    
  
"Hmm, I don't know, Pet. I think it's plenty warm." Hips wiggle to punctuate his words, grinding his length against her warm and wet walls.

 

Aerilaya relished this chance to be in control of her partner.   
  
The pulse between her plump thighs was stronger now than in her chest. She could feel herself growing so unbearably hot and damp, she could feel the moisture slipping out of her core. With each stroke of her pussy against his rigid shaft, she received another jolt, another zap that shoots through her spine.   
  
A soft moan slipped between her parted lips as her brother touched her so deliciously, his fingers leaving her flesh burning in their wake. But it simply wasn't enough. Even with her damp center grinding against his member in a delectable way; she felt such a violent need to be fucked by him, right here in this tub.   
  
"Please Melkor," the flushed Vala pleaded breathlessly, "I-I need you..."   
  
It was as if Eru himself answered her prayers. For just when Aerilaya thought she could take it no longer, her beloved brother buried his cock inside her.   
  
The petite maiden thought she'd burst just from how thick his throbbing erection was, and just how full it made her feel. The Vala's small hands slipped over her lovers shoulders as she brought herself closer to him, brushing her supple mounds against his hard chest. Leaning in, her lips captured his in the form of a heated kiss, before gently biting his lower lip.   
  
A primal sensation swept through Aerilaya as she began to move her hips; raising and slamming them against his length, slick with both the water and her juices. "Melkor.." His name left her lips in the form of a moan, her inner walls clenching around his engorged rod as she gradually climbed toward her peak.

 

Her kiss was quickly returned, the man letting her simply move herself on his length, only giving small rolls of his hips to add to her pleasure at the moment. His hands resting against her hips, fingers dancing across the flesh as his tongue licks at  her lip.   
  
When name is breathed out in her moan he'd quickly shift their position. One hand moving to rest against the edge of the tub, laying her head against it to cushion her skull against the tubs hard material as he grew rougher, smirking down at the Vala.    
  
The hand on her hips would begin to pull her back against his forward thrusts, his position leaning over her letting his wet hair hang down, hiding both of their faces in a curtain of dark locks, his eyes staring down into her own with a fierce love. Every thrust harder and faster than the last, pounding into her as if he wouldn't be able to live otherwise.   
  
Moving down he'd catch her lips again. Hand on her hip rising up to grip one of her large mounds, rolling and squeezing the flesh between his palm as his tongue flicks across her own after forcing its way into her mouth.

 

She had to hold on for dear life as her brother abruptly maneuvered her, no longer able to hold back his fierce desire. Aerilaya was dimly aware of the loving way in which he watched her, the simplicity of their shared eye contact making her heart swel l.   
  
The sweetness of the moment quickly came to a halt however, as his erect cock began to relentlessly pound into her once again. Instinctively her slim arms reached out to grip either side of the marbled bath, slender back arching as lustful moans were released from the vala.   
  
Her plump thighs quivered and she suddenly cried out his name as he hit the most exquisite angle from this new position. Clenching her legs together, she tightened the slick walls that surrounded Mel's throbbing shaft in a slightly possessive way. Absently, one of her hands released its hold of the tub's side to slip down her glistening, flat stomach towards her core.   
  
Just as she parted her lips for Melkor's tongue to snake in, her fingers parted her folds to stroke that sensitive nub that lay within. Her entire frame shuddered as a bolt of electricity shot through her spine from playing with her swollen clit.   
  
"Oh Melkor.." Aerilaya whimpered against his lips, everything within her tightening with delicious anticipation.

 

His hips move faster as she began to toy with herself as well. Fingers tightening their grip on her breast, leaving red marks behind in the shape of his fingers from the force. His hips rolled, swirling his cock within her, corkscrewing against her tig htening walls to spread them apart once again while rubbing against her sweet spot with every forward thrust.    
  
Much like her possessive tightening, he'd show his own form of it. Growling lowly as he leaned further down, teeth sinking into her neck to pierce the flesh, biting across the pale flesh to leave easily seeable marks behind, his hips practically bruising her own from his force.    
  
This would continue for several moments longer, although soon enough, still not quite fully back up to par from their earlier fun, he'd finish. Sliding himself back into her completely to fill her fully with his thick length, shaft throbbing and pulsing as he pumped his load within her again. Almost as if he was intent on making sure every load filled her as much as possible so she would get pregnant from the action.

 

Aerilaya screamed as Melkor made one last plunge into her slick sec. The cliff fell away and her body slammed against the shores as her climax tore through her. Her eyes rolled, her back arched, and her muscles clenched his shaft. Rolling waves of heat coated her pussy. It rolled down to cover her lover's cock and as the white, hot nectar flowed thick from her sex, Aerilaya knew she was his. He owned her and with every crashing wave that followed she continued to ride that spontaneously forced his come to shoot out of him.  
  
The Vala trembled as she felt their entwined juices from sex slide down her creamy thighs. Distantly, she could feel that seed of darkness grow after their fierce, if not animalistic, fucking. It cast a slight shadow over the eternal starlight she harboured within, though she quickly pushed that feeling away as she detached herself from Melkor's softening shaft.  
  
Aerilaya tried to hide the beet red flush that spread across her cheekbones as she raised herself from the warmth of the tub. Despite her aching joints, she dipped over the side, bare feet slapping wetly against marbled tile.  
  
"It would seem I may need another bath after this one.." She mused aloud, a rather coy expression sliding across her unblemished features.


End file.
